If I Could Turn Back Time
by Enula
Summary: This takes place at the tournament where Chi-Chi and Goku meet up again, Chi-Chi planning their marriage. but what if Goku isn't ready? A little what *could've happened before* Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding. *COMPLETE!*
1. Met Again

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

I.

"Hurry up, Bulma! We're gonna be late!" screamed a hyper sixteen-year-old ready to fight.

"I'm coming, Goku, would you wait!" Bulma yelled back, walking out the door from the restaurant they just ate from, "Gees Goku…I never saw you this excited."

Goku laughed, putting his hand behind his head, "Yeah! That's 'cause I _know _I'm gonna win this year!

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "If you say so, kid. But the Tenkaichi Budoukai isn't even going to start for another four hours!"

"I know," Goku nodded, "but I like to get there extra early."

She sighed; beginning to walk towards him until Yamcha put his arms around her waist, stopping her.

"Hey babe…wanna go do something before the contest starts?" he asked, kissing her lightly on her neck.

Bulma giggled, wrapping her arms around his, "I can't Yamcha, Goku wants me to go there early with him."

Yamcha frowned and looked up at Goku, who was still standing there awkwardly, "Goku…you don't mind going by yourself, do you?"

Goku smiled a little, almost noticeably a sad, forced smile, "Yeah, sure. You guys can go do something, I'll just look around for awhile."

"Cool! Thanks Goku, you're the best!" Yamcha exclaimed, grabbing Bulma's hand and taking her off in a different direction, waving back at Goku.

Bulma also gave him a short wave before turning a corner to be out of sight of Goku.

"See you later, guys!" Goku yelled back at them, turning on his heel and walking in the direction the Tenkaichi Budoukai would be taking place.

He walked through the gate that led to the stadium, looking around at the few people that was there, deciding to get a head start too.

He found that most of the people had stands to set up for refreshments, food, or souvenirs. He was disappointed when they wouldn't let him have any food yet, saying he had to wait four hours for the event to start.

After that, Goku just walked around the stadium and up and down the bleachers, shuffling his feet, trying to pass the time.

Goku sighed, "This would be a lot more fun if Bulma was here…nothing's going on right now."

"AHHHH!! GOKU!! IT'S GOKU, DADDY!!"

He heard a girl's loud scream, making him jump and turn around to see a girl his age, pulling on the arm of her gigantic father.

The girl had dark black hair, half pulled up and two strands hanging down her face, her big, dark, excited eyes lit up as she jumped up and down with joy.

Before he knew it, the girl was running over to him, not even coming close to a stop until she was right in front of him.

Goku put his hands up in defense in case she would attack him, and took a step back so she wouldn't run into him.

But she stopped perfectly as she held her hands in front of her, crossed over one another in a shy manner, also giving a slight blush to her face as she looked up at Goku with innocent eyes.

"Uh…" Goku looked down at her, lowering his hands once he saw she wasn't going to do anything.

And that's how they stayed. The girl smiling up at him and him looking down at her, confused.

"Uh…hi?" Goku tried again.

As soon as he said this, the girls' face flushed even more as she squealed with delight. She put her hands up to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, Goku! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed, her eyes taking turns to look up at him then down at his feet.

Goku cocked his head to the side, "Do I…know you?"

The mystery girl giggled and punched him in the arm "playfully", "Goku, you are _such _a kidder!"

He shook his head, holding his arm where she hit him, "No…I'm not kidding. I don't know you."

She stopped blushing immediately and looked up at him with a scowl on her face, "What do you mean you don't know me?! You have to remember me! We were best friends about five years ago!"

"Uh…" Goku tried to think, but still could not get an image of this girl in his mind, "No…I don't think so. The only girl friend I have is Bulma."

She began fuming when she heard this, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth, "I…am…CHI-CHI!" she screamed at him.

Her yelling at him didn't seem to faze him any as he continued to think. After some time, he finally remembered, "Oh yeah! Now I remember you! You were the only one that could ride Nimbus with me!"

Chi-Chi fell over in stupidity but quickly regained herself, "Is that all you remember me by?!"

Goku put his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, "Yeah, guess so."

She continued to glare at him, but her face gradually softened as she stared into his innocent face, "That's good, at least you remember me. It's been awhile."

Goku nodded.

Chi-Chi began blushing again, "I've been waiting for you to come back, Goku. I never forgot about our wedding."

His face brightened, "I don't think I ever forgot about it either. It still sounds really good."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wedding is not a food, Goku. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Oh, is it a drink?" Goku asked.

Before she could answer, the Ox King came over to them, shaking the ground slightly beneath them.

"Hey Chi-Chi! Is it really, Goku?" the giant man asked, bending over her to get a good look at the young man his daughter still had a crush on.

Chi-Chi smiled widely, "Yep! This is him! I knew I would meet him again one day, Daddy, I just knew it!"

The Ox King smiled for her, "That's great, Chi-Chi.

She nodded, "So, when shall we have the wedding?! I want it to be really soon! I can't wait to get married, can you Goku?!"

"Is married another kind of food?" he asked her, "I can't wait to get it either!"

The father and daughter stared at him blankly, before turning around in the other direction.

"Goku, I'll see you after the tournament to tell you the information, okay?" Chi-Chi yelled back to him.

He nodded, oblivious to what he was agreeing to, "Okay, see you then Chi-Chi!"

She blew him a kiss before she turned around and started talking to her dad quickly.

Goku blinked twice, trying to figure out what she blew to him, since he saw nothing floating towards him.

He shrugged, "Wow! I can't wait to try wedding!"

**********

Back to where Bulma and Yamcha were…Yamcha was in an exercise shop, lifting as much weights as he could, being watched closely by the store manager.

Bulma, on the other hand, was sitting on an exercise bike, her chin resting in her hands. She felt like she'd been watching him for over an hour, even when it hasn't been even close to that long.

She sighed, "Yamcha, can't we go do something fun?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, acting cool as he grabbed heavier weights, "Aww, come on Bulma. I gotta throw in a little more practice for the tournament. And besides, don't you enjoy watching me work out?"

"Not really…" she stood up from the bike and stretched, "It would have been a lot more fun going with Goku."

Yamcha frowned and put down the fifty-pound weights, "You know that if you went with him all he would do is eat."

Even this little statement seemed to set her off, "Well, watching him eat is a lot more amusing than watching you show off!"

He made an annoyed sound, "You can watch him eat any time."

"And I can watch you do this any time!" she screamed, "I'd just rather choose not to!"

With that said, Bulma turned around and walked out the door, ready to go find Goku.

Yamcha watched her go before picking up the weights again, "She'll be back."

Bulma walked down the street, passing the people that were walking the same way as she, since most of them were heading towards the stadium to get good seats.

She had her arms crossed over her chest, not caring if she ran into people that were in her way, "Oooo, that Yamcha! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him! He never wants to do anything _I _wanna do! I thought we were gonna make-out, not work-out!" She yelled to herself.

Once she was almost to her destination, she began calming down, putting her arms back down to her sides. She looked around for Goku, hoping she would run into him.

"Oh…I feel so bad now. I promised Goku I would look around with him, but instead I went with Yamcha. I guess I won't be adding that incident to my book of why I'm the worlds smartest girl."

Bulma tried unsuccessfully to find Goku for over an hour before she finally had to sit down on the steps leading up to the bleachers.

She lightly smacked her upper thighs with fists to relax, "Man, I have no clue where that kid is! He could be anywhere around here and it keeps getting harder and harder to see through this crowd!"

Before she knew it, someone was sitting beside her and she looked over to see a smiling Goku.

"Hi!" he said to her.

Bulma looked taken aback, "Goku! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was right behind you the whole time!" Goku laughed at this.

Bulma stared at him, registering that what he just said was that he was following her the whole time…and she never thought to look behind her.

She narrowed her eyes and hovered over him, "Why didn't you tell me you were following me!! I looked all over this stupid stadium for you!"

He laughed again, "I know."

Bulma tried to think of a good comeback, but found that her mind went blank, so she sat down with a growl, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Aww, you know you love me!" As he said this, he smacked her "lightly" on the back, making her fly forward and hit the ground, getting eyed from a couple people walking by.

She quickly stood up, blushing from the embarrassment, "Goku, would you be careful! I could have fallen on my face and I could have lost my perfect complexion because of you!"

Goku put his hand behind his head and gave his innocent look, "Oops, heh…sorry Bulma."

Bulma shook her head, but then screeched as a voice from the loud speaker spoke, which happened to be right over her head.

"Attention all competitors! Attention all competitors! You need to report to the main room behind the arena to compete in a pre-round so we can illuminate all two hundred competitors down to the best fifteen! Be there in the next twenty minutes! Thank you!"

About time the person was done speaking, Bulma's hair seemed to be standing on end and she felt like she would never be able to hear again.

Goku laughed good-heartily at her, before grabbing her hand and bringing her back to reality.

"Come on, Bulma! Cheer me on in the illumination round!" Goku urged, pulling her towards their destination.

"Hold on Goku, I thought non-competitors weren't allowed back there," Bulma said, still getting dragged.

He smirked back at her, "Let's just say they changed the rules."

Bulma laughed before she began walking beside him so he wouldn't have to drag her, "If you say so."

It didn't take them long to get there, but even so, there were tons of people inside the huge room already. The place didn't seem to change from the previous five years ago. There were still five small arenas set up on different ends of the room and a big ball machine for contestants to pick out a numbered ball. Hung high on one wall was a board that displayed who would be up against who.

Goku looked around at all the people that were there, "Wow…I wonder who I'll have to fight," he wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Goku. I'm sure whoever it is, you'll beat them anyway," Bulma said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around also.

He grinned at her, "You think so?"

"I know so!" she nodded.

"Hey, Bulma! Bulma, over here!" yelled a male voice.

Bulma and Goku both looked over to see Yamcha, trying to squeeze his way through the crowd before he finally got to them.

"Whew, this is a tough place to find someone!" he exclaimed before smirking at Bulma, "So, you gonna be cheering for me?"

Bulma crossed her arms and turned away from him, "HA! Yah right! I'm not gonna cheer for you, I'm cheering for Goku!"

Yamcha's eyes got wide, "GOKU?! B-But Bulma, you know he's gonna win anyway! What if _I _have to fight against him?!"

It was her turn to smirk as she turned back around to show it to him, "I hope you do! Then you won't even have to worry about me cheering you on for the rest of the tournament!"

"But…but, but, but!! You're supposed to cheer for your boyfriend!" Yamcha urged.

Bulma made an exasperated sound, "Well I have news for you! You're not my boyfriend anymore! I'm through with you!"

Yamcha waved his arms up in down in an attempt to change her mind, "Bulma, you said the same thing two weeks ago!"

"Well this time I mean it!" she yelled back.

As all of this was going on, the only thing Goku could do was look from one to the other as they took turns yelling. Over the years, he learned to keep his opinion to himself in a situation like this and mind his own business…even though he was always standing there and it was hard _not _to hear.

"Come on Goku, let's go get you a number," Bulma said, grabbing his hand and turning him around in the direction the ball machine was.

"Uh…okay," Goku managed to say before giving Yamcha a friendly wave as he left.

Goku didn't even pay attention to the scowl on Yamcha's face. He didn't know how angry it made Yamcha to see his girlfriend just abandon him and go off with his best friend.

"What got you two started this time?" Goku asked, turning around to face where he was going, slipping his hand out of Bulma's since he felt a little awkward doing it.

"None of your business!" was all Bulma had to say.

Goku rolled his eyes, 'Gees, I get dragged into these things and I don't even deserve to know what's going on!'

They got in line, thankful they saw that they wouldn't have to wait too long for about ten or so people.

"You know Bulma, you should enter one of these sometime," Goku advised. 

Bulma gave him a weird look, "Goku, are you crazy or something? I would get killed in this tournament!"

"Not necessarily…if you went up against me, I'd let ya win," Goku said.

Bulma was about to say something but stopped and looked up at him, "You would do that…for me?"

Goku smiled, "Of course not!"

Bulma fell over in stupidity, but quickly got up and glared at him. Goku didn't notice though, as he saw that it was his turn to pick a ball. He dug his arm deep in the hole, hoping to get a good number.

He took his arm back out after grasping a ball and showing it to the person writing who picked which number on a piece of paper. Goku took this time to look at it and saw the number 46 carved in huge black letters.

"Number 1-50 go over to Arena 1, located in the far left corner," the man said, pointing to where Goku should go.

Goku nodded, "Thank-you," and walked over to the far left, followed by Bulma.

Once they got to that place, Goku had to give his ball to another person who was writing down his number on a score board, showing who his opponent would be, but saw that he didn't have anyone yet.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I hope I get to fight someone good, don't you Bulma?" Goku asked, looking down at her, but finding that she was looking at Yamcha who was about to pick a ball.

"I hope you get to fight Yamcha! He deserves to be beaten before he even has a chance!" Bulma replied.

Goku leaned down close to her so she would hear him, since the area around them began to feel up with people even more, "Don't you think that's a little…harsh?" he asked her.

Bulma nodded, "You're right, Goku! It _should_ be more than a _little _harsh!"

"Huh?! No, that's not—," but he didn't get to finish.

"Yes! Yamcha is coming over here! I see a number 5 on his ball! What do ya know, kid! You might get to fight him after all!" Bulma screamed and jumped with joy.

Goku shook his head, 'Why do they even bother with each other if they know they're just gonna break up again?'

They both watched Yamcha walk up to the same person that took Goku's ball. The man turned around and wrote Yamcha's number beside another, but none of them could make out which one yet since the man was right in front of it.

"Come on, come on, _come on!_" Bulma urged, crossing her fingers and standing on her tiptoes so she could see.

The man moved and they saw number 5…beside number 22.

Goku silently let out a breath of relief that he wouldn't have to fight Yamcha, but Bulma let out a long moan.

"Nooo…that's not fair!" she said, before crossing her arms stubbornly and narrowing her eyes.

"Goku, you suck," she said for no apparent reason.

Goku tilted his head to the side, "I do?" 


	2. And the Winner is!

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

II.

"Will contestants number 29 and number 2 please step up on the arena so we can begin the illumination rounds?" a worker said into a megaphone.

Goku watched the two competitors walk up the steps to the platform, one a bulgy weight lifter, the other some kind of cat.

Bulma put her hand on Goku's arm to get his attention, "So, Goku…what are you going to do with the prize money when you win?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He loved how much confidence she had in him.

"Well, the first thing I'll do is eat out!" Goku exclaimed loudly, his grin growing wider.

Bulma blushed and turned away from him, "Goku, watch how you word that!"

Goku ignored her and wondered in his head all the other things he could do with the money, "And then eat out again…and again…and again…"

"I get the point, Goku! You'll eat out!" Bulma clearly stated.

A couple of people around them hushed, only catching Bulma's last sentence, thinking…stuff.

"Hey! Do you mind if you two keep your private life to yourselves instead of telling it to everyone here?!" one of the men asked, shaking his head.

Bulma began blushing ferociously, putting her hands between her legs and looking down at the ground, 'I'm just gonna…shut up now.' She told herself.

Goku looked at her curiously, not having one clue what that whole thing was about.

Time flew by quickly after that and before he knew it, they were calling his number.

"Will contestants number 38 and number 46 please step up on the arena."

"That's me!" Goku yelled, hoping up on the arena, not bothering to use the stairs. He did some quick exercises, waiting to see his opponent. As he did this, he saw some of the other fighters snickering up at him.

"Hey! You better win this one if you _want _your girlfriend!" one yelled.

"Yeah! Don't let her _down!_" another yelled, making tons of people laugh, loving the jokes.

"Huh?" Goku asked mostly himself as he looked down at the perverted men, then over at Bulma who was still blushing and obviously feeling very out of place. He saw Yamcha leaning against a wall with a scowl on his face, mumbling unknown words to himself.

Goku ignored all this as he saw his opponent walking proudly up the stairs, acting as though he already won. The guy was huge, to say the least. He had muscles bulging out everywhere with no shirt on to show this off.

The man smirked, "Are you ready to lose, lover boy?"

"Ready!" Goku got into his fighting stance, ignoring the nickname since he didn't understand why it compared to him anyway.

The man suddenly came running towards him with nothing to lead up to it. As soon as he was about to run into Goku, Goku stepped out of the way, making the man run right off the edge, leaving Goku as the winner.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the two-second fight, before leaving it at that when the one announcing everything said Goku was the winner.

Goku smiled in satisfaction, jumping off the arena and walking back over to Bulma.

He laughed once he reached her, "Heh that seemed quite fast."

Bulma shook her head, not seeming to be able to stop blushing, "You got that right."

Since neither of them was paying attention, they didn't catch who were the next two competitors until seeing Yamcha on the arena caught their eyes. They also realized who his opponent was: a blond, young lady. The kind that made Yamcha blush.

Bulma got mad when she caught Yamcha blushing at her and the blond moving closer to him in an "innocent" manner, giving him winks and smiling sweetly at him.

Yamcha kept taking steps back, sweating from being nervous around the girl. But before he knew it, he was near the edge and couldn't help but fall off as the girl leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Bulma couldn't see him once he fell, but she was still fuming nonetheless and Goku couldn't help but feel her anger rise.

"Umm…heh! Well, at least you got what you wished for and Yamcha didn't win!" Goku tried to cheer her up.

She turned towards him sharply, glaring at him as her whole body shook with anger. For a moment, he thought she was going to start yelling at him, but instead she turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Bulma, wait! Don't go!" Goku tried to call her back, only to see her disappear around the bend as she went out the exit.

He sighed. Oh well, he wasn't going to make her stay if she didn't want to. He leaned against a poll…that just left him with no one to talk to.

Time went by slowly, even though he quite enjoyed some of the fights that went on. But before he knew it, all fifteen contestants were chosen and the real tournament was to begin shortly.

Goku couldn't go anywhere then to find Bulma, since he had to stay with all the other competitors for his turn to fight.

He was the third one to fight, but he seemed to win the fight in the blink of an eye, as all he did was punch the guy in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

His second fight was quite similar, ending it as soon as it began with multiple back flips to scare the man off the edge.

After this fight, the whole audience was on his side and the upbeat announcer was going ecstatic. Goku couldn't help but wear an endless smile after this.

About time his next fight came around, he was more than confident that he was going to win. He looked up to see who his opponent was and there…standing across the arena directly from him…stood the same endless blushing girl he saw earlier…Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled at him and waved, slowly making her way over to him.

"Hi, Goku," she greeted him, "Isn't this lucky that we get to fight each other?" Chi-Chi giggled.

"Heh…yeah, sure Chi-Chi. Whatever you say." Goku replied, smiling.

For no apparent reason, Chi-Chi began blushing again, "Oh, Goku, you are the sweetest thing!" And with that said, she again gave him a 'gentle' shove, making him fall back a little from the surprise.

"Oooo, and it looks like the fight is starting out good with the young lady making the first move!" cried the announcer, screaming with all his heart into the microphone, making the crowd go wild.

Goku smirked, lowering his body to his fighting stance, "So…I see you're anxious to get started then."

Chi-Chi smiled and got into her fighting stance, too, which matched Goku's pretty well, "Right."

Before another second passed, Goku flew at her, sending her a fury of kicks and punches. She quickly got the hold of his style and blocked all his attacks, remembering their 'first date.'

During this, Chi-Chi decided to make some conversation in between her quick breaths.

"Wow Goku, you seem to have gotten stronger over the years!" she exclaimed, barely dodging his latest punch.

Goku smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Chi-Chi loved to see him smile, but she almost got too caught up in it as she began losing her concentration, but she didn't notice until she was right near the edge.

"Oh!" she yelled out of surprise, seeing her left foot slip out from under her, barely catching herself.

Goku threw tons of punches at once; moving so fast that a normal person wouldn't be able to keep up with it. So Chi-Chi just put her arms over her face to block that way, even though she knew she was going to get thrown off the arena.

But to her surprise, she felt nothing and finally got the courage to look between her two arms, to see Goku grinning at her. She dropped her arms from her face and stared at him blankly.

"Goku, what—." She tried to begin but got cut off from her loud shriek as Goku moved his foot behind her and pulling outwards, tripping her and causing her to land outside of the arena.

She made an "oomph" sound as she hit the ground, shocked from how he slick he did that move. She looked up at him looking down at her when she heard the announcer yell out that Goku had won yet another round.

Goku smiled down at her and put up his two fingers, signaling peace. He jumped off the arena and extended his hand down to help her up.

Chi-Chi blushed once again, slowly putting her hand into his to accept his offer, then being pulled straight up at once.

He still smiled down at her, "Good fight, Chi-Chi. My best one so far." He said to her, before giving her a thumbs up and walking back behind the arena again to wait for his next fight.

She watched him all the way, then blushed some more and sighed contentedly, "That's my future husband…" she said out loud to herself proudly.

As Goku went "behind the scenes," all the contestants that were still left congratulated him and patted him on the back for a job well done.

He smiled and politely said thank you to each of them, but his mind was else where as he was looking out the side in search of Bulma.

'Gee, I wonder if she seen any of my fights,' he asked himself, feeling his face drop as he didn't spot her anywhere, 'Guess not…'

He peered back inside the cool area, leaning against the wall. He was only there for a few moments before he saw Yamcha come around the bend.

"Hey Yamcha," Goku greeted, standing straight up from the wall, "What's up?"

Yamcha walked next to him looking worried, "Goku, have you seen Bulma? I can't find her anywhere!"

Goku shrugged, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Yeah, but you saw her last!" Yamcha accused him; "I didn't even see her leave until after my…stupid fight," he slowly admitted.

"She got mad when she saw that girl kiss you I think," Goku said, oblivious of how much he really should tell him, "Maybe she saw how nervous you looked up there next to that girl," he went on, knowing that's how Bulma always is.

Yamcha looked down in shame, "Yeah…I know. But I'm trying to find her to apologize for our fight earlier."

Goku tried to smile sympathetically at his friend, "I wish I could help, but my last fight is about to start soon, so I can't go anywhere. But I'm sure she'll show up sometime."

The older man nodded before walking out from behind the arena, knowing he really wasn't supposed to be there.

Goku frowned and shook his head, "I'll find her after my fight…" he said to himself, confident that he would.

As if on cue, he heard the announcer scream his name, along with his opponents, for his final face off.

He walked out and up the steps to the arena, looking to the other side to see whom he was up against. He smiled to see that it was a woman who didn't look too buff, but looked serious all the same.

Goku put his hands on his hips, not bothering to go into his regular fighting stance, "Hi!" he yelled over to her.

The woman seemed to notice how relaxed he was and smiled hastily, "Don't think just because I'm a girl I can't beat you!" She momentarily stopped talking to pull her wavy orange-red hair up into a high ponytail, "And just because you're cute, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I don't," he replied, advancing towards her until he was only a few feet away from her.

She nodded, "And just because I'm a girl, I don't expect you to go easy on me."

"Good, 'cause I won't!" And with that said, he flew at her, sending a punch right to her face.

She tried to block it, but once she found out how tough he really was, it was too late. His fist went through, hitting her right between the eyes.

The woman moaned as she dropped to the floor on one knee, rubbing her face to get the feeling back.

"Oooo, and it looks like Goku gets a point for that one as Utini is down!" the announcer was clearly heard.

Upon hearing this, the woman named Utini stood back up, ignoring the painful throbbing running throughout her eyes and nose. She glared at him for a second before lunging herself at him at her full speed, ready to give him his punch back.

Utini screamed as she did so, putting all her strength behind it and when she almost came in contact with Goku's face, he put one hand up and stopped her fist abruptly. Her eyes widened, not seeming to believe what just happened.

She put her feet on the floor firmly and jumped away from him, putting her fists in front of her face, "How did you do that?!" she demanded.

Goku smiled, "Easy…I put my hand up."

Utini growled, not bothering to explain the question better. She did a complete spin, sending her right leg flying through the air and landing it right in Goku's side.

But it didn't faze him any.

He stood there, still smiling at her, "Hey, nice kick! Now…let me try!" He exclaimed before copying her last move and sending her flying to the other side of the arena from the power.

She didn't quite fall off, but her head was hanging off the side. The announcer ran over by her, screaming into the microphone again, "Oh my god, it looks like she's down folks! Can this be the end of Utini already?! Let's find out! If by the time I count to ten and she's not up, Goku is our winner! One…two…three…"

As he counted, Goku stared at the woman, knowing she was about to get up, mostly because he could tell that she wasn't one to give up, but then also there was someone screaming right in her ear.

"Six…seven…eight…ni-oh wait! She's getting up!" the announcer said enthusiastically, watching as Utini began lifting herself up with her elbows, then flung herself forward, picking herself up the rest of the way on her knees.

The crowd went wild seeing that the fight was still going on, but most people were betting on Goku winning in the next two minutes or so.

Utini again flew at him, sending him a never ending supply of kicks and punches, hoping to hit him good at least once…but to no avail.

Goku easily blocked or dodged all her attacks, never even bothering to stop his smiling. Without warning, her threw a punch to her stomach, making her stop dead in her tracks, feeling pain shoot through all parts of her body this time, making their way from her stomach, to her toes, then right back up again to her head. Utini fell to her knees, arms wrapped around herself with her eyes seemingly to bulge out of her head. She had her mouth open some, trying to breathe properly again.

He smiled down at her sympathetically, sorry he had to do that. He picked her up in his arms like a baby and carried her to the edge of the arena.

"Sorry, but I don't like to hurt people," Goku explained, about to drop her out of the arena.

But just as he was letting go, Utini came back to reality and realized what he was about to do.

She groaned as she flipped herself out of his grasp, landing on his back, legs wrapped around his waist from behind as she began hitting his head in an attempt to get him down.

Goku tried to cower away and hide his head, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop that!"

Utini didn't listen though, of course, as she continued her assault. Goku began running all around the arena, thinking that if he ran enough, she would go away. 

So as the audience watched an unsuccessful Goku try to run away from something that he was connected to, they all sweat dropped, not bothering to say anything to fit the stupid moment.

This went on for a few minutes, before Goku ran to the edge of the arena again, not paying attention to where he was though, still trying to get the clinging girl off of him.

He was about to take a step back, but then realized there wasn't any more arena if he did that. It was too late though, as he couldn't keep his balance on one foot with someone on his back. He began falling backwards…

Utini didn't realize this until she felt herself falling backwards herself. She stopped pulverizing Goku as she looked back to see the ground coming closer and closer to her.

She screamed and desperately grabbed onto Goku in an attempt to push him forward. It didn't work, though, as they both fell to the ground, him right on top of her but his feet still on the arena.

Well…Utini was pretty well dead from the moment Goku fell on top of her as her arms went outspread and she gave a dazed look.

The announcer came around to the other side of the arena to see what happened. Once he saw their position and Goku trying to get up from his back, but not succeeding, making him look like a turtle that fell on his shell, he fixed his sunglasses and cleared his throat.

"Umm…well, that was quite an interesting fight and technically, when someone falls off the arena and touches the ground, they lose," he stared harder at the straining Goku, "but since Goku's not really touching the ground," meaning he was on top of Utini, "and his feet are still on the arena…I SAY THAT GOKU IS THE WINNER!!" the announcer suddenly blared out, making everyone in the crowd jump from the surprise, but then start jumping with joy for Goku.

Goku heard this and he wanted to get up so he could stand on the arena and see his fans, but he still couldn't get up the way he was trying to…so he rolled to his side and stood up easily.

He smiled and put two fingers up for peace to the audience while the announcer had his other hand and held it up high.

Goku looked up at the crowd then back down at the woman he beat to see her sitting up slowly. He smirked down at her and when she saw this, she smirked back.

"Good fight, Goku. I hope to see you in five years," Utini said, finally standing up and walking away.

"You can count on it!" Goku yelled back at her.

He saw her wave behind her, but not turning around. He smiled once again as the announcer handed him the one thousand-dollar prize money.

"Congratulations, Goku!" said tons of people at once.

"Thank you!" he waved at everyone before turning and heading behind the arena so the announcer could talk some more about how much he appreciated everyone coming to the tournament. 

"Wow…imagine how much food I can buy with this money!" Goku said, flipping through the bills.

Suddenly, the money was snatched away from him before he could blink, "I'll take that!" he heard someone say.

He looked up to see Chi-Chi looking through the money proudly, like _she_ won it.

"H-hey…what are you doing, Chi-Chi?" he asked confusedly.

Chi-Chi looked up at him and smiled, "Well, this money will go to our wedding of course! I know you won that tournament for me, so I'm willing to buy everything that we will need!"

"Oh!" Goku realized, "Well, now that I know it's going for food anyway, I don't mind."

She just nodded her head in agreement, "By the way, Goku…the wedding will be in three days, that means Friday, at seven p.m., okay?"

Goku nodded too, but enthusiastically, "Right! I can't wait!"

Chi-Chi giggled and blushed, hiding her face, "Oh, Goku! You are _so _sweet!"

She looked up at him with puppy eyes, shimmering and big. He didn't know what the look was for, but he didn't have too much time to think about it as he saw her lean up and put her lips to his.

His eyes got wide, never really doing anything like this, only seeing Bulma and Yamcha do it every once in awhile.

Since he didn't know what was going on, he didn't bother kissing back. Chi-Chi noticed this and let go instantly. She blushed about five different shades of red, as she looked down at the ground, too ashamed to look at Goku.

"What was that?" he asked.

From this question, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "That…was a kiss, Goku."

"A kiss? HA! Cool," Goku exclaimed, "Does it have a meaning to it?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yeah…you kiss someone when you _really _love someone and you want to show them affection," she explained, blushing again as she did.

"Oh, I see," Goku said, but then kept quiet, not sure what else to say.

Chi-Chi didn't either so she turned around, "Well, I'll see you Friday then, okay?" she began walking away.

Goku nodded, even though she couldn't see, "Yeah, right. Bye, Chi-Chi."

As soon as she was out of sight, Yamcha came up beside him and patted him on the back, "Hey, nice job Goku! You did really great!"

"Thanks!" Goku smiled, "Have you found Bulma yet?"

Hearing her name, Yamcha's face dropped low, "No…I haven't seen one sign of her…maybe she went back to the hotel we're staying at. I'll go look there."

"All right…" he said quietly to his hurt friend as Yamcha began walking in the direction of their hotel.

Goku curled his eyebrow up in a look of pity then began walking out of the whole stadium, going to the side of the people so he was behind the stadium. By then, it was eight at night, so the moon was hung high in the sky (not a full moon though) with only a couple stars insight and a few dark clouds.

"Today was amazing…" he said to himself, looking up at the endless supply of sky and then feeling a soothing cool wind wash over him.

He sighed, "Too bad Bulma wasn't there with me…to cheer me on like she said she would."

Goku shrugged the thought off as soon as he thought about it. Bulma was upset because of Yamcha, that's all. Or else she would have been there…she just needed some private time…alone…

His thoughts stopped though, as he saw someone sitting against a tree not too far from where he was. The person was facing the opposite direction of him, so he didn't know exactly who it was at first, he just saw an elbow and a knee sticking out the side.

The wind blew again, making the persons' hair fly out to the side, which happened to blue. Right away, Goku knew it was Bulma and smiled widely. He always loved talking to her at the end of the day and telling each other what happened with them at the times they weren't together…which wasn't very often in that case.

He began walking quickly over to her, excited to tell her his great news…

Hey everyone! That was chapter two of my story! And I know this one was boring but I needed it in there…all you other writers know how that is, right? You always need that one stupid one in there to lead on to the rest. ::shakes head:: it's a pity really…anyway, I wanted to tell everyone HI and…I have a little secret to tell you…wanna know? ::lowers voice:: Well…as you are reading this…I'm **already** done with chapter 3, ha! But I think I'll wait for some reviews before I post it. ^_^ I'm mean, aren't I?


	3. Did He Just Say What I Think He Said?

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

III.

Goku walked around the tree and stopped when he was in front of her, endlessly smiling. She looked back up at him, her eyes sparkling and she smiled a little at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, but already sitting down across from her.

She shook her head; "Not at all…I'd love the company."

They were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying the moment of smiling at each other.

Then Goku broke the silence, "I won the tournament, ya know?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I heard. That announcer has one heck of a voice! I don't know how he does that all day!"

Goku grinned, "Why don't you just ask yourself that?"

Bulma glared at him, but the look soon disappeared into a smile as she leaned forward and smacked his arm in a friendly manner, "Congratulations, though. You did a great job, I was cheering for you the whole time."

"Really?" Goku looked surprised, "But you weren't even around."

"Yes I was…I was here, which isn't exactly far away."

"Oh…but Yamcha was looking for you the whole time and never found you," Goku told her, beginning to wonder if Yamcha was blind.

As soon as his name was mentioned, her face turned into a scowl, "I don't care! I guess he doesn't know me well enough to know where I am!"

Goku winced slightly as her voice began screeching. He knew her voice only went like that when she was trying to hold her tears back.

He quickly tried to think of something to avert her mind, "Uh…well, I found you no problem. Guess that means I know you well, huh?" he laughed.

Bulma laughed half-heartily too, "Guess…so did you go out to eat and spend all your money yet?" she asked, expecting the answer to be yes.

But he shook his head as another gust of wind went flying by, making his hair turn one way but making hers fly all over her head.

"No…Chi-Chi took it," he said like it was no big deal.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked before the name clicked in, "Oh! Chi-Chi! But…why did she take it? You won it," she wondered.

Goku nodded, "I know…but she's using the money for the wedding Friday."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Bulma asked.

"Our wedding I guess…I really don't want to share it, but oh well. She said we're getting married, too," he said, staring into Bulma's shocked face.

"You-you're…getting married?!" she asked loudly, not believing one bit of it.

Goku laughed, "Guess so…have you ever tried it? Does it taste good?"

Bulma climbed to her knees and leaned forward towards him, "Goku, wedding and married are not foods!!" she said loudly, trying to get her point across.

Goku leaned back a bit, since she got so close to his face, "Then…what are they?"

She sighed and sat down Indian style, ready to explain.

"Well, first off, wedding is what you do to get married. A wedding is a party, so to speak, that a man and a woman throw to show everyone how much they love each other. It's usually held in a church, but not all the time. In this ceremony, both people vow to love each other forever and always be true. They do this in front of all their friends and family…something like becoming one and getting more family members. I heard that's about the worst part of getting married. But anyway…after the wedding, there's a reception where they serve food and dance to music."

"I knew there was food involved!" Goku exclaimed, noticing that part the most.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued, "After that, the man and woman are married. They live together all day, everyday…unless they have a fight of course and the woman throws the man outta the house."

When she said this, Goku gave her a shocked look.

"It's normal," Bulma said, letting it slide by, "And as time goes on, usually the couple will decide to make their bond more special by having children," she stopped then, not exactly sure what else to say.

Goku stared at her for a moment, her staring back, waiting for his response. The wind blew past them once again, making an almost silent whistling sound.

"So after I get married do you want to go on another dragon ball hunt?" Goku asked her suddenly.

Bulma slapped herself in the head from his stupidity, "Goku, did you not just hear a single word I said? I said that once they get married…they live with each other _everyday._ Chi-Chi loves you and you love Chi-Chi, so you won't want to leave her anyway."

"But…I love everyone," Goku said innocently.

From this, Bulma couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I know. But don't you love her in a certain special way?"

Goku shook his head, "I don't think so…?"

"Don't you get that tingly feeling in the pit of your stomach every time she comes near you? Or get the chills or goosebumps every time she touches you? Doesn't it brighten your day just to see her and seeing her smile makes you think you can do anything? Just hearing your name come from her lips makes your stomach flip? And when you're apart, doesn't it make you feel empty?" Bulma asked, with much sincerity in all her questions, wishing she could have all those emotions that Yamcha just didn't seem to have anymore.

He tilted his head to the side, "Wow Bulma…you're good. But how did you know I felt all those things about…you?"

Bulma gasped and put her hand over her mouth to hide her _very _shocked face. It didn't work out too well though, as Goku looked at her strangely.

"What? What is it?" he asked, totally oblivious.

Bulma didn't do anything to answer, just looked at him with shocked eyes, which soon went to confusion, then finally settled on sad, but as she uncovered her mouth, she was smiling a little bit.

"Oh Goku…I think you're confusing something here. You don't feel those things for me…I'm only your friend and—."

"_Best _friend," he corrected her.

She smiled more and put her hand on top of his and for the first time…saw him shudder just from her touch, "G-Goku…" she tried to begin, but couldn't find a certain way to begin talking.

Then suddenly, without knowing why, Goku leaned forward and brought her lips to his for a kiss. Bulma couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss him back, feeling her lips throb against his in a desire she never felt before.

He pulled back quickly though, sitting right up in his position he was before. Bulma looked more shocked than ever, putting her fingers close to her lips, but not touching…_afraid?_ Afraid his taste may go away if she bothers with it?

Goku saw this look and maybe thought she was like him before: clue less.

"That was a kiss, Bulma. People kiss each other when they are in love and they want to show affection." Goku explained to her, remembering how Chi-Chi told him.

Bulma was still at a loss of words at what Goku was saying and doing, so she shook her head slowly, "Goku, no…" was all she managed to get out.

"No? People don't kiss each other to show affection?" he asked, slightly confused now.

Bulma sucked in a deep breath. She was a big girl and she should stop acting like a young teenager who just got her first kiss.

"Goku…you don't love me. Not like that anyway. Maybe you got confused, I don't know…but see…we've been best friends for what seems like forever, Goku!" she tried to smile and she put her hand on the side of his face, "And sometimes feelings can get mixed up like that, I know. But you're getting married to Chi-Chi and that's—."

Goku backed away from her grasp, "But I thought you said only people who love _each other_ get married."

She nodded, "Yes, and you love her."

He shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Then learn to love her," Bulma said firmly, already seeing his always-happy face turn to hurt.

Bulma bit her lip, "Oh, Goku…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug to reassure him.

She felt him put one arm around her too as he kept their balance with his other hand, "Heh, it's okay, I guess I'm just not used to this kinda stuff."

Bulma smiled again, though he couldn't see since her head was on his shoulder. She licked her lips…why did it feel like she wanted to kiss him again? She always kissed Yamcha…but she never had an urge like the one she was having now to just do it again.

She lifted her head up to look at his face and he smiled back at her. Bulma felt a little tug come from the side of her mouth in an attempt to smile, but she found that all her lips were craving for was his.

'This can't be happening!' she thought to herself, feeling herself lean forward to him, knowing what she was about to do, 'I can't be falling for Goku…can I?'

Before she could answer her own question, she felt her lips against his once again, this time neither of them bothered to pull away.

Bulma wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, in an attempt to make the kiss harder, better known. In return, Goku wrapped both of his arms around her waist only from natural instincts. He kept his back straight, keeping them both firmly off the ground.

A few minutes past, the only sounds heard was the soft kissing noises from both and the occasional whisper of the wind.

Bulma broke the kiss slowly, in full need of air and looked him in his big, dark eyes and he too, looked into her watery pools.

"Goku, what have you done…" she whispered, amazed at how fast one can fall in love just because of a kiss.

Goku laughed lightly and winked at her playfully, "I made you love me."

She grinned and shoved him jokingly, but making them both fall to the ground, since Goku didn't have his arm out for their support.

He leaned into the cool grass as it swayed back and forth from under him, making it seem like waves were swimming amidst each blade. Bulma lay gently on his chest, now looking down at him.

What she saw in his eyes now scared her worse than anything he's ever put her through. His eyes held pure love and trust in her…she just didn't know why she didn't see it before.

Goku brushed a strand of hair that was hanging down behind her ear, only for it to fall again.

They both laughed softly before Bulma laid her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. She got that oh so familiar tingling sensation right below her belly button, which heated her all over.

"I love you, Bulma," she heard it as a low purr from his throat, since her ear was close to his voice box.

Bulma held her breath, 'What do I say? Do I…love Goku? It always seemed impossible before…before tonight that is. Can Goku and I actually be best friends and more? Is it a chance…worth taking?' she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I…" she felt tears brim in her eyes as she lifted herself from him, "I…don't…I c-can't…"

Before she could say anymore, Goku leaned his head off the ground to kiss her again, 'Wow…this kissing stuff can be really obsessive!' he thought to himself.

Bulma moaned lightly from it…but was that in protest or pleasure? It sure seemed like choice B to her.

Goku pulled away again and settled his head back within the soft grass. She saw him give his irresistible, genuine smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

They stayed like that for awhile before Goku broke the silence once again, "All the clouds are gone."

"Huh?" Bulma asked, confused at first.

"The clouds that were in the sky earlier…they're all gone," he repeated, looking at her then past her, continuing this.

She rolled off him and laid beside him, now noticing how soothingly cold the grass really was as she looked up at the now starry, anti-cloud sky.

"Did you make a wish on the first star you saw?" Bulma asked him, making her own wish at that moment.

Goku nodded, "Uh-huh! And…it already came true."

Bulma sucked in a deep breath before she left it out slowly and shakily, already knowing what that certain wish was.

"Hey, remember when we first met? You almost hit me with your car," Goku suddenly brought up, laughing.

She smiled, "Yeah…you got me all freaked when I thought all boys had tails and I just never knew…I still don't understand about your tail…maybe your mother was a monkey and your dad was a human," she laughed at her joke.

"I dunno…I never knew them," Goku said seriously.

Bulma stopped laughing immediately, "Oh yeah…but you still never know," she giggled and looked up at him.

He smirked down at her before turning his attention back up to the bright sky, "And I remember you wanted my grandpa's dragon ball badly."

She nodded, "Yeah…and when you wouldn't give it to me, I decided to invite you along with me. Then, when I found out how strong you were, having you as my bodyguard was another reason I let you follow me. But over time…you became my best friend and you know what?" she grinned.

Goku looked down at her again, "What?"

"That was the best thing that ever happened to me. No one can ask for a better friend than you, Goku."

Goku blushed a little and chuckled, "Gee…thanks Bulma."

Bulma only nodded as she felt Goku grab her hand. She lifted their hands up to admire their fingers intertwined together and he was doing the same. 

'Oh Kami…can this really be happening? Can I actually be doing this with my best friend…with _Goku? _It all…just doesn't seem real.'

"Bulma…?" he called to her.

"Hmm?" she answered, not hearing a response, but instead Goku lifted himself to his side with his elbow and looked down on her.

He slowly leaned down and gave her the gentlest kiss she could have ever imagined. It amazed her how a man…yes, a man, she couldn't look at him as a kid anymore…how a man as strong as he could have the most gentle, delicate touch.

She kissed him back like before, running her fingers through his wacky hair. Deciding to repeat what he saw Yamcha do to her earlier, he moved his kisses to the side of her mouth, to her cheek, down her jaw, and to the side of her neck.

Bulma let out a sharp gasp from surprise as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but quickly relaxed, giving an almost inaudible moan.

Without realizing what she was doing, she slid her hands down his back and back up, feeling his shirt ruffle up from her direction. She repeated this, only as she was coming up, she didn't feel his shirt any more, only his burning hot skin that matched that of his lips that seemed to burn into her soul.

It was then that she realized she was about to take off his shirt. She stopped and began wiggling beneath him.

"Goku, stop…" she mumbled before she lost her nerves.

He obeyed, picking his head up from her neck and looked down at her, seeing her beautiful face.

"What is it, Bulma?" he asked with such care that it made her heart melt at what she was about to say.

"I think we should go now…back to the hotel I mean. It's getting kinda late," she said, almost reluctantly.

Goku knew it was no more than nine o'clock but he stood up from Bulma anyway and reached down a hand to help her up.

Bulma put her hand in his again and she soon felt her feet on the ground. Goku didn't let go of her hand as he began taking her in the direction of the hotel they were staying at, only to feel that she was resisting.

He looked back at her, "What's up, Bulma?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing, I just…want to stay here for another minute…I'll catch up with you, kay?"

Goku nodded, "Oh…okay then," and he began walking slowly, waiting for her.

When he was out of earshot, she looked back up at the sky and found the star she made her wish on.

"Please don't leave my wish unanswered," Bulma pleaded, "Please…

"Don't let me fall in love with Goku."

Yes, I decided to be nice to you guys and post chapter 3 sooner than expected. Even though all you gave me really great reviews on chapter 2 (thank you!), I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter for this story, so I have to get your attention again! Please review and I should have chapter 4 up soon!


	4. The Perfect Place

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

IV.

The next morning, Bulma awoke to the early morning sun shining through her window and happy birds chirping on a tree branch. She sat up lazily, cursing the sun and the birds for waking her up so early. But once she looked over and saw that the clock said eleven thirty a.m., she knew it wasn't as early as she thought it was.

She turned her head away from the clock, which was right in front of the window, and closed her eyes tightly. Not quite used to the light yet, she felt like she went blind for a few moments before she blinked her eye sight back.

Once she focused her vision of the white tile ceiling above her, the memories from the previous night played through her mind. She remembered talking to Goku, then kissing him. Running her hand up his shirt…walking to the hotel.

On their way back, Goku was as talkative as always, but Bulma hung back a bit. She laughed along with him, answered his questions, and gave some comments…but she wasn't her usual self. Maybe it was just because she felt a little awkward from what she just did with Goku, she wasn't sure.

Bulma tried to push all those thoughts out of her mind for the moment. She flipped the flowered bed sheets off of her and put her feet on the thick, dark blue carpet. She staggered her way towards the bathroom, turning the shower on to the knob labeled H, striped down from her nightgown, and stepped into the already steaming shower.

She sighed contentedly as she ran the washcloth up and down her arms. Again, she thought further into the previous night.

They got to the hotel within ten minutes and rode the elevator up to the second floor, Goku still talking away. She didn't remember much of what he had to say she was caught up in her own thoughts even at that time.

But she did remember him walking her to her room, whispering goodnight and giving her a goodnight kiss. Goku made sure to make it long and deep, leaving her something to not forget as she dreamt that night. Bulma longed to hold him there, but she didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught by Yamcha, since his room was right next to hers.

She slowly pushed him away from her, only to get kissed quickly on the nose, which made her giggle. She playfully pushed him across the hall where him room was and once he opened his door a crack, he smiled back at her one more time and said his last, "See ya tomorrow, Bulma!" 

Bulma waved and opened her door too before she lowly said, "Goodnight," seductively. 

After that said, she went into her room and shut her door, only to push against it, slowly lowering herself to the floor. She put her head in her hands and shook it.

"What am I doing…I never wanted to talk to Goku like _that! _I never even imagined that Goku would ever talk to me like _he _did!" she muffled into her hands.

With that thought in mind, though, she wasn't able to fall asleep until the night was three quarters of the way over.

From all her thoughts ending, she realized the hot water was slowly ending and the water was then slightly warm.

Bulma reluctantly shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and into the clothes she would be wearing, which happened to be short jean shorts and a blue tank top.

She shoved on her white tennis shoes which she never untied and headed towards the door, ready to get some breakfast…or lunch in her case.

As soon as she closed her door and made sure it was locked, she saw Yamcha come out of his room. Their eyes met before she rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction, towards the elevator.

"Bulma, wait!" Yamcha called after her, but she didn't turn around.

She heard his feet padding softly on the carpet as he ran down the hall to catch up with her.

"Bulma, what's your problem?" he asked as soon as he was right beside her, but still having to keep up a fast pace to stay with her.

She stopped abruptly and turned towards him with a scowl, "What's _my _problem?! What's _your _problem?! Why is it that you go gah-gah over every single girl you see?! Even if you have to fight her!"

"I-I…I" Yamcha stuttered, "I don't go gah-gah over every _single_ girl!" he defended himself.

"Oh, excuuuuse me! Every _pretty_ girl you see! There, is that better!" Bulma really was not in the mood to fight since she just got up, but she couldn't control her anger towards him.

Yamcha shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry if my fight yesterday upset you…I can't really change that. But where did you go afterwards? I was looking all over for her."

Bulma ignored that question for the time being as she once again began walking to the elevator, then pressing the down button, "None of your business! And besides…I don't know why you had so much trouble finding me! Goku found me no problem!"

"Goku found you?" Yamcha asked, not believing it.

"Did I stutter?" she asked, stepping up to the elevator when she heard a ding.

"But…Goku told me he'd tell me if he found you."

Bulma stepped into the moving room as the doors opened, "Oh, did he now?"

Yamcha was paying no attention to where Bulma was at the moment, as he tried to think of a reason why Goku wouldn't tell him he found Bulma. But as soon as he heard the loud thudding of the elevator doors closing, he jumped in just as the doors closed behind them.

Bulma groaned, wishing the doors shut faster.

"So…where are you going to eat?" Yamcha asked, trying desperately to change the subject and get Bulma's mind off of being mad.

"I don't know," Bulma answered, not looking at him, "Where's Goku?"

"I think he said he was going to that Japanese restaurant across the street. He found out that since he was a contestant in the tournament and he won, he could eat anywhere in this city for free," Yamcha explained.

Bulma smiled for the first time that morning, "Good, then that's where I'm going."

Yamcha eyes widened, "B-but Bulma! Don't you want to go somewhere fancy? It's on me."

She shook her head, "Now why would I do that? I'm not exactly dressed for a fancy restaurant and if I go to the place where Goku is and since I know him, the waiters should give me food for free, too."

Yamcha looked defeated as he slumped against one corner of the elevator, hearing another ding as the room made a jolt as it stopped, "Guess you're right…I'll come to then!"

Bulma moaned loudly, letting him know how much she despised that idea. Yamcha tried not to notice, but he couldn't help the look of hurt cross over his face.

Within the limit of ten seconds, Bulma stepped out of the elevator, out of the hotel, and crossed the street to the place Goku was at, hardly watching out for cars.

"_Bulma!!_" Yamcha yelled at her, seeing a car heading straight towards her. He closed his eyes as he heard tires squeal and cars honking everywhere.

He took a few deep breaths and when he opened his eyes, he saw Bulma walk in the doors to the restaurant nonchalantly.

Yamcha groaned as he fell backwards, hitting the cement, having the life scared out of him from the stunt Bulma just pulled.

Inside the restaurant, Bulma didn't see Goku, but once she saw waiters flying back and forth and a pile of bowls and dishes piled high all over a table, she knew Goku was behind it…literally. 

She walked over and sat beside Goku, watching him eat for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt him. She knew how much concentration he needed on this…

Bulma cleared her throat then, "Hi, Goku!"

Goku stopped stuffing his mouth long enough to look over at her and she could tell her was smiling even though his face was half hidden behind the bowl he was practically inhaling. 

"Mhi, Mbulimaa!" he tried to pronounce out the best he could before he began eating furiously again.

She smiled, "Say, you don't mind if I get something to eat too, do you?" she asked sweetly.

Goku took a break on eating the last bowl he was working on and let out a deep breath. He smiled back over at her, "No, its no problem. Order anything you like!" with that said, he went back to his eating.

Bulma ordered some of the food that sounded good and as she waited for her order, she watched Goku eat.

'Man…I wish I can eat that much and not gain anything,' she said to herself, knowing all his weight was from his muscles. 

Thinking about that, she couldn't help but look over his well-developed body. He always had muscles, ever since she knew him…but they seemed to fit him better now that he was grown.

His orange gi was just perfect for him to show off his body, even though she knew that wasn't what he intended to wear it for.

She looked over his arms that were slightly moving from his fast pace of shoving food in his mouth to his face with his same wacky hair and his handsome features…which happened to be covered with crumbs at the moment.

Bulma giggled lightly at this and saw that her food came and began eating too, just not as fast.

"So, Goku…what did you want to do today?" she asked between bites.

Goku shrugged as he put down another empty bowl, finally finished, "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Bulma sighed, knowing this could go back and forth if she asked the same question again, "Hmm…well, since we can't really go that far today, how 'bout we just take a day off and relax? You deserve it from your excellent performance yesterday," Bulma complimented him.

He smiled happily at her, "Thanks Bulma and yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She smiled back, continuing to eat her food.

"Oh and Bulma? One more thing…" he began leaning in towards her.

Bulma stopped eating, feeling her face turn red, knowing he was going to kiss her. She turned towards him and found that her face was as close to his as it can get with touching.

"W-what?" she asked quietly.

Goku stared at her for awhile then pointed down to her food, "Are you gonna finish that?"

Bulma fell over in stupidity, but managed to keep her bowl under control. She quickly brought herself back up, holding the bowl away from him, "Mine!"

He snapped his fingers and sat straight up again, "Darn."

After she got done eating, they left the restaurant, not even bothering to notice the still passed out Yamcha across the street.

As they walked down the street, Goku kept looking in store windows, amazed at everything he saw inside. Bulma smiled a little at this, knowing Goku would always be that little kid she knew him as.

"So, where did you want to go to relax, Bulma?" Goku asked, smashing his face up against the most recent store they passed.

Bulma thought in her mind what all places she knew of, "Hmm…I really don't know. I never stayed here long enough to know of any good places. Do you?"

Goku was silent for a minute, but then he turned to Bulma, his face bright, "Yeah! I know the perfect place!

With that, he took her hand in his and began running towards his destination.

"AH! Goku, slow down! I can't keep up with you!" Bulma yelled, seeing her feet practically lift off the ground, "Goku!!"

He stopped suddenly, much to Bulma's relief. But just as she was catching her breath, she felt her feet leave the ground and was in Goku's arms.

"Goku, what—," but she didn't get to finish as Goku sped off again, this time she didn't have to worry about keeping up.

Before she knew it, they were away from the civilization of the city and deep into the woods. He slowed down and once he came to a stop, put her down on her feet.

"We can walk now," he stated.

Bulma brushed sweat off her forehead, happy to be touching the ground again, "Great…but where are we?"

Goku smirked mysteriously at her, "You'll see."

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to. She soon found out as she heard the soft splashes of water.

Bulma began getting excited, dying from the curiosity of where they were. She looked up at him expectantly, but all he did was smile down at her.

She was happy at last when she saw the hill they were going up ended , along with the woods…leaving them in a paradise…at least that's what it was to her.

Bulma gasped when she saw the view. It was a huge meadow, filled with bright green grass and a few flowers popping up anywhere they wished. About one hundred feet away from where they stood, a slow river, which could actually be called a huge pond, lay sparkling under the high afternoon sun. Her eyes followed the river a few ways up, to see a medium height waterfall, splashing down into the water, making a soft rumble as it did.

She was speechless, to say the least. She was unaware of anything else that would have gone on around her, she was so caught up in the scenery.

But she did feel Goku walk up beside her and saw him looking at everything too from the corner of her eyes.

"You like it?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Oh, Goku…" was all she managed to get out at the time, "How…how did you find this place?"

He smiled, "The last time I competed here, I decided to go on a dragon ball hunt to find my grandpa's dragon ball. I was flying Nimbus at the time, but I went over this place and remembered that it wasn't very far away from where we were."

Bulma shook her head, still not believing that she was standing in front of the most beautiful place, "Goku…this is gorgeous! I never even imagined that a place like this would be around here!"

Goku laughed at her still astonished look before walking towards the river, knowing she would follow him.

And sure enough, she did, taking everything in more as she did. She took note of some of the animals she saw…rabbits hopping around together, squirrels climbing up and down the trees. Everything was just so amazing to her.

Goku stopped when he was about five feet away from the water and lay down on the silky grass. Bulma followed suit, but still sitting up, looking at the crystal clear water.

He smiled when he saw this, "I'm glad you like it."

Bulma looked back at him, still wide eyed, "Goku, I don't just like it…I love it! I just…" she let out an amazed sigh, "I just can't get over how beautiful this place looks."

"Guess it fits you," Goku complimented.

"Huh?" Bulma asked, lying down beside him and looking up at the bright, baby blue sky.

Goku laughed lightly, "Nothing."

But Bulma caught onto that quick and blushed. They were both silent after that, enjoying the sound of the water.

After too long of that, Goku got bored…but got an idea. He smirked and stood up, taking his shirt off.

Bulma was taken aback by his sudden movements and sat up, "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim," he said casually, now untying his gi and slipping out of his pants.

Bulma now blushed deeper than she ever had before. Sure, she'd seen him naked when he was a kid, when she had to bathe him or when he just decided to go for a swim, but since he'd grown up…it's different.

She turned away, "Well, if you're going for a swim, it's legal to keep your clothes on, you know."

By now, Goku was totally naked and Bulma knew it, "Well, is it illegal to go for a swim with no clothes on?" he asked.

Bulma blushed even deeper now, if that was possible, "N-no, but…"

"Well, then!" was all Goku said before running to the water.

She looked just in time to see him do a cannonball in the water, splashing water everywhere. She screamed and stood up, seeing Goku's head pop back out of the water, him spitting out the water that entered his mouth.

"Goku, you got me wet!" Bulma said, looking down at herself. But in reality, Goku got her no more wet than if she had been in a light sprinkle for a few minutes.

He laughed and did a backstroke, "Come on in, Bulma! The water's nice!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "I'm sure it is, but I didn't bring a bathing suit and I really don't feel like skinny dipping!"

"Why? It's fun!" Goku laughed again.

She shook with embarrassment and blushed deeper once again at what she was about to say, "Fine! But I'm not…getting undressed all the way!"

Goku shrugged as Bulma began pulling her blue tank top over her head. He really didn't think too much of it as she exposed her bra, since he saw her like that before. He began swimming around again as Bulma unbuttoned her shorts and put them on top of her shirt. She walked towards the water, dipping her toes in to feel the temperature of the water.

To her surprise, the water was quite warm, but not too hot for the nice day. She smiled and sat down on the side, ready to slide in. 

But, oblivious to her, Goku swam towards her under water, and he didn't feel like waiting for her to slide in. He grabbed her around her one ankle that she let slip in and pulled her under with one thrust.

Bulma screamed as she felt her whole body go under the water. She quickly came up, gasping for air, and she saw Goku in front of her, laughing.

"Goku! I could have drowned!" she screamed at him, standing on her tiptoes to keep her head above water.

He shook his head and did a turn, "I doubt it, Bulma. I would have saved ya!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and began doing the doggy paddle in circles, "Oh yes. Super Goku to the rescue!"

"Dun da da dun dun da DAA! Super Goku!" Goku exclaimed like he was a huge super hero and dived under water.

She laughed as she turned to where he went under water, throwing her arms down to keep from going under since where she was, the water got deeper.

Bulma floated there for a few minutes, expecting him to come up. But when he didn't, she looked around her, "Goku?"

As soon as she said his name, she felt her legs spread apart and go into a sitting position. She looked down to see she was going up from the water, and soon realized Goku had her on his shoulders, her legs on either side if his neck.

She screamed in delight, holding his hands that held her legs for support. He looked up at her and laughed to see that she was enjoying this and walked around the water, or at least the parts where he could touch the floor.

Bulma giggled from atop him, loving the feeling of the soft wind blowing through her wet form, leaving her refreshingly cool.

But before she knew it, Goku was leaning backwards and fell onto his back, leaving her to unhook her legs from around him and swim free.

When she lifted her heavy head out of the water and smoothed back her hair with her hands, she looked at Goku who was directly in front of her, looking at her in amazement. Bulma grinned and pushed herself away from him a few inches, then brought her hands back up and splashed water in his face.

"Hey!" Goku yelled playfully, hearing her giggle. He wiped the water from his eyes and splashed water back at her.

She held her hands in front of her for defense, squealing with delight. When she looked back at him, ready to splash him once again, she saw he was swimming towards the waterfall.

Bulma grinned and began swimming after him, noticing he was swimming slow for her, "Oh, running away now, are we? I see how it is!" she yelled up to him, but he only grinned back and kept swimming.

She stopped looking up at him and focused on catching up to him, flipping her head side to side, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

Once she swam as fast as she could for a few minutes, she looked back up to see where Goku was and saw his wavy outline from behind the waterfall, waving at her.

****

I HAVE A VERY SERIOUS QUESTION TO ASK YOU! Are you…a naked Neanderthal? 

****

I HAVE ANOTHER VERY SERIOUS QUESTION TO ASK YOU! Okay, I think y'all know where this is going in a way…so I was wondering…should I make this a lemon? Please answer very truthfully! Type in 1 for yes and 2 for no. And don't say I don't care! I know all of you have your own opinion so say it! Kay? ^_^ Good, and **please** answer!


	5. Feeling Complete

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

V.

Bulma smirked. So that was how he wanted to play then? Have the waterfall protect him from getting caught? Well…he was in for a little surprise.

She began swimming towards the waterfall, still seeing his outline standing behind, waiting for her to approach. Of course, she knew she practically had no chance of winning this little game of his, but she was having fun nonetheless.

'Wow…I never had this much fun with Yamcha. All he ever wants to do is sit around watching TV or work out with his stupid weights!' Bulma said in her mind, letting a small frown come to her face when she thought about him.

Sure, she _had_ made it specifically clear that she dumped him…but was it still right to be here like this with Goku? Did she really get over Yamcha that fast?

'Well why wouldn't I?! After all…he went behind my back millions of times when we were _still _together! I have every right to be here with Goku,' and with that finally settled, a smile took over the frown as she reached the waterfall.

Being right next to it deafened her of any other sound, the now loud rumbling right in front of her. A slight mist sprayed from the falling water, making her skin tingle with the soothing coolness. 

Before she could get caught up in the mist, she began wandering how _she_ was supposed to get on the other side where Goku was hiding. She really didn't see any way around it, as the rocks from the cliff the waterfall was flying down from was on either side.

Bulma sighed, "Guess the only way is straight through," she said out loud, yet not hearing herself except for the low hum from her throat.

She took in a deep breath and dived under water, swimming underneath the high-pressure wave. She felt the heavy water hitting down on her back, making her sink lower under the water. Bulma kicked her legs faster, hurrying to the other side. Yet, it didn't last as long as she expected as she suddenly felt all the weight lift from her, the waterfall left behind. She moved her motion upward, seeing the top of the crystal clear water.

Her head reached the level, letting herself take in deep breaths after she did. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to get all the water out to see clearly. Once she accomplished that, she once again froze is amazement at what she saw.

Behind the waterfall…lay a whole different paradise inside a whole different story. Smooth rocks shined from the water drops that stuck to the solid top, making it look like they were freshly waxed. The cave curled up near the back, letting a roof fall over the area. Small dewdrops fell from the top, making it seem like there was a small sprinkle. To the sides of the cave, stepping stones led up to more smooth rocks, mimicking the first few near the bottom.

"Wow…" she breathed after taking everything in.

"BOO!" she felt someone push her shoulders, making her jump out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see Goku grinning at her in front of the waterfall, making him look like a fantasy coming out of the fog.

"You like this place, too?" he asked, swimming closer towards her.

Bulma nodded, "Of course! This place is wonderful, too! I feel like I can stay here forever…"

Goku smiled and swam to the side of the cave, getting out of the water and climbing the stone steps. He waved his arm as an indication to follow him.

She blushed deeply once again, remembering he was naked and how almost naked she was, but obliged anyway. She flipped her leg up to the first step, pulling her body out of the water to stand up completely on the smooth surface.

Bulma first walked up the steps, but then got excited to reach the top and began running and skipping steps on the way.

She reached the top in no time, walking over to where Goku was sitting on the center rock, looking out to the waterfall. Bulma did the same, admiring the water from where she sat, being eye level with the top of the waterfall.

They sat in silence for minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the gentle sounds around them.

Then Bulma turned to Goku, "This place is beautiful, Goku. I'm glad you brought me here."

Goku smiled back at her, "I am, too. I had a lot of fun and the day's not even close to being over!"

Bulma laughed, "Yeah, that's for sure. We always had fun together, like on our dragon ball hunts. It seemed like it was a never ending adventure."

He was quiet for awhile after this comment before moving closer to her, "You know Bulma…it _can _be a never ending adventure."

She noticed how close he got to her and looked into his eyes, seeing all the excitement he always had inside of him. 

Bulma saddened a little, 'Goku shouldn't even think about marriage…he's too young and I can tell he doesn't want to settle down yet. He still craves to see the whole world…just like six years ago.'

"What ya thinking about, Bulma?" Goku asked, breaking her thoughts.

She smiled shyly at him, "Just you…and me…and everything we did together."

"Heh…" he put up his hand to gently caress her cheek, "I was thinking about the same thing," he responded, almost in a whisper.

Once again, Bulma was at a loss of words as she saw him coming closer to her, getting ready to kiss her. She didn't move towards him to meet in the middle, but instead sat straight up where he could come all the way to her. And sure enough, he did, bringing his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss.

Bulma's body jumped from the shock of contact again, but steadily relaxed, bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

He, too, wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, feeling a need burn inside of him for her like he never felt before. Goku leaned on her, bringing his one hand behind her head, so as she slowly fell to the rock, her head would not have to worry about the sudden hardness. 

Once she was down beneath him, she tried to grip his shoulders tighter, but found that wasn't good enough as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Bulma couldn't help but kiss him harder, her lips not being able to take the torture of soft, slow kisses. She could tell that Goku was surprised at first, but quickly fell into her rhythm, turning his head from side to side, kissing her at every angle possible.

Bulma couldn't help but break the kiss after so long though, feeling as though all her breath got taken away by him. Yet even as she stopped, Goku didn't want to and went right to her neck, kissing her roughly there, often sliding up to her jaw line.

She took in a wavering breath. It was then that she realized that here she was…practically naked under a naked Goku…getting kissed like she'd never been before. She felt she had to stop it before it got too far…but had neither the power nor the want to push him off her.

And like the night before, she slid her hands up and down his back, occasionally stopping near his lower back. She then remembered his tail…sure, he didn't have it anymore, but the spot was still there and she knew it.

Bulma smirked as she slid her hands closer and closer to that irresistible spot, knowing that even getting close to it was making him excited, as he began kissing her harder than ever, moving so fast, she couldn't be exactly sure what place of her he was kissing at the moment.

Then she reached a soft spot on the top of his bottom. He froze on top of her, temporarily paralyzed from the sweet torture and pleasure.

She smiled up at him, loving the dazed look cross his face. She lifted her left hand from the other, running it through his wacky hair and picking her head up to bite down gently on his ear. While doing that, she pressed down with her index and middle finger on her right hand, to his tail spot, getting a low growl from him.

Bulma wasn't expecting that response from him, since she never heard him growl or anything, but she felt like she enjoyed just that little sound from him as much as he enjoyed what she was doing.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt him press his body against hers, feeling the blood boil within each of them. She couldn't help but press her fingers down harder and slowly make circles around that special spot. Once he began getting used to her ways, his body relaxed into her touch. But Bulma changed that once again, as she made fast and furious motions back and forth, crossing over his early pleasurable maximum height.

Goku put his head in the crook of her neck, making low moaning sounds mixed in with his constant growls.

"Bulma…" he tried to speak, but her name only came out as a loud groan. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, nuzzling his face within her neck, trying to stifle the sounds that he was feeling.

Bulma saw this and decided to give him a break and leave his tail spot alone. Goku wasn't sure if he hated that move or liked it, but either way, he still felt all his emotions running throughout him. He shakily lifted his hands from around her, picking his head up to look into her sparkling eyes. His hand that was about to slide back her still wet hair, accidentally brushed across her breast, making her let out a soft moan.

Goku stopped all of his body, not quite sure why she did that for.

"Did I…hurt you?" he asked, scared that he might have.

Bulma let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, "No…far from it."

"Oh…" Goku nodded, relieved that she was all right. He looked down at her chest, knowing that was all he had to touch to get the same response from her. And sure enough, just as he let his hand rest upon her, she let out a sharp gasp, grabbing onto his lower arm.

He smiled down at her, seeing her writhe beneath him, trying to get his hand to move over her. Goku saw what she wanted and _gave _her what she wanted willingly. He pressed down hard on her through the fabric of her bra, but not too hard as to hurt her.

Goku heard her moan out his name and right away, he lost his stomach, stiffening as he felt himself harden. Bulma felt it, too, but was too far out of reality to realize what she was getting herself into by pushing herself up and unsnapping her bra from the back.

She slid it down her arms and tossed to the side, revealing the whole top half of her to Goku.

Goku looked down at her perfect body, the word flaw never existing to him, "Bulma…you're beautiful," he complimented, obviously in awe.

Bulma smiled at him before planting a small kiss on his lips, but quickly making it just as rough as the one before, bringing him back down with her. They moaned within each other's mouths, not being able to keep their pleasure to themselves. She felt her panties getting wet and she knew it wasn't from swimming. 

She had a hard time pulling herself away from him, but once she did, he only pulled her back. They were both starting to build up a sweat by now, feeling over the others body, not being able to ever get enough feel.

"Goku…" Bulma mumbled out, hardly breaking the kiss at all.

"Hmm?" was all Goku could do to answer back.

"I-I need…" she kissed him again three times, "I _want _you…Goku!" 

Once she finally managed to say that, she lifted her hips up to his, getting another growl. She grabbed his hands as she slid them down to the hem on her underwear, having him pull them down, along with her help to move things along.

They were down to her feet and Goku had already given up on them, so she kicked them off with her feet, both of them now completely nude. Bulma didn't even bother to blush this time, though…even though the difference would be unnoticeable, her face was so red from the heat of the moment.

Bulma put her legs around his torso, and brought his hips down to hers, letting his tip just rest in place of where he would enter her…and break her barrier.

She bit her lips and swallowed hard, "Go ahead Goku…" she said to him gently, and knowing this was his first time, too. She was surprised, and thrilled, that he did everything he already did for being so naïve…she knew never to misjudge the facts on him again.

"B-but Bulma…there's something…I can't," Goku tried to say, but found he had no speaking abilities left.

Bulma shook her head, getting impatient for him, "Don't worry about it…just—!"

Before she could say anything else, Goku pushed himself within her, taking each other's virginity. 

She let out a low scream, feeling tears well up in her eyes as the pain took over her body. Goku peered down at her and right away, concern washed over his face.

"Bulma…are you all right?" he panted.

She swallowed hard again, fixating herself underneath him to get used to his length and soon felt all the pain leave her like how a senzu bean does its work, and she pushed her hips to his, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay now…" she smirked at him and licked his ear before whispering hoarsely into it, "Show me what you've got."

He smirked back down at her, beginning to move his hips in a slow and rhythmic pattern.

Bulma moaned, moving right along with him, filling as though she were complete at last…and all she had to do was look in front of her.

Goku, too, made his own seducing sounds, slowly getting faster and faster in his speed.

"Oh, Goku…mm, harder Goku…harder!" she let out a loud moan and threw her head back as he did as she pleased.

He tried his best to look down at her, seeing her beautiful face in the mix of sweat, but as he slipped further and further away from reality, he had to put his hands down on the cool rock, keeping himself steady as he gave her everything he had…his body, his thoughts, his mind, his soul, his power, his love…him.

But suddenly, it felt like a ton of bricks hit him as his eyes got large, feeling something that was building up inside of him come closer and closer.

"Bulma…what's? I-I feel it…Bulma!" Goku shut his eyes tightly, not quite sure if what he was feeling was pleasure or pain.

From this, Bulma knew he was reaching his climax just as she was. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for support…on both their cases, knowing she was more aware of what was about to happen than he was.

Goku couldn't help but make his thrusts harder within her, feeling everything rise as he heard her scream out his name.

He, too, moaned her name in her ear as he felt himself empty out, but also feeling the liquids from her run down his and her leg. 

With that, he collapsed, but still holding most of his weight off her, as to not crush her.

Bulma felt him breathing hard in her ear, trying almost unsuccessfully to catch his breath and she knew…she was doing the same.

Goku swallowed and slowly pulled himself out of her, much to her dismay as she felt the cold air surround and enter her, making her feel alone. But that soon changed as Goku wrapped his arm around her protectively, squeezing her close to him in the most loving embrace he could have given anyone.

He laid his head next to hers, putting his one leg in between hers and feeling her legs wrap around his to intertwine.

Even though it was still only about one p.m., Bulma didn't get much sleep the night before and from the recent action, she felt her eyelids droop from their heaviness.

Goku kissed her on the cheek, knowing she was tired.

"Go to sleep for awhile…" he said before seeing her eyes close all the way. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear sincerely:

"I love you, Bulma."

That sucked, didn't it? DIDN'T IT?! Okay, I'm sorry I put all of you through that, but please keep two things in mind while reviewing this: 1) This is my first lemon. 2) I'm only 15 years old. Give me some pity! 


	6. A New Problem?

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

VI.

Bulma awoke to the feel of Goku moving restlessly in his sleep. She did a mumbled moan; still feeling too tired to open her heavy lids. Yet once she moved unknowingly against Goku more and she felt his arms wrap tighter around her, her eyes snapped open.

She was looking up at the now almost black cave, but still seeing it slightly sparkle from all the drops of water running across the walls. She then looked to her right to see Goku's sleeping form with his mouth slightly open. She felt his light breath every time he exhaled, giving her goosebumps each moment.

The cool air blew, making some stands of her finally dry hair blow about her head and his sway back. Bulma shivered, feeling the wind blow over her naked form.

Bulma sat up; knowing that was a bad idea right from the start since she was more vulnerable to the wind without Goku's arms around her.

From feeling his arm drop to the rock, Goku stirred before fluttering his eyes open. He blinked a couple times before seeing Bulma come into perfect view, her looking down at him. He smiled and closed his eyes again, rolling to his back and stretching his arms over his head, yawning loudly.

"What time is it?" he finally managed to ask.

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know. But since it's pretty dark I'm assuming it's around seven or so."

She looked down, bringing her slender legs up to her chest and putting her arms around her knees, hugging herself to keep warm.

Goku noticed this and sat up right beside her, "Why'd you get up if you're so cold?"

Bulma just shrugged, resting her cheek on her knee, now having to look at his knees.

He brushed a strand of hair out of the way so he could see her face, "Is something wrong, Bulma?"

Once again, she shook her head, this time standing up though, "I think we should start heading back, Goku. Yamcha's probably worried about us."

"Oh…okay, if you say so," Goku got up, too, and saw Bulma stagger over to where her undergarments still lay, "Are you all right? You're limping."

Bulma picked up her underwear and slowly put it on, "Yeah, I'm fine…it just hurts a little, you know."

Goku tilted his head to the side as Bulma snapped her bra on, "Uh…no, I don't."

She looked at him strangely, "Never mind, let's just get going."

Bulma was walking past him to climb down the stone steps when he grabbed her hand, swinging her around so she was right up against his chest. She was shocked at first, but when she looked up into his smiling face, she couldn't help but smile back.

Goku leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I had fun today, we gotta do this again."

She smirked and pushed herself away from him and ran down the steps, hearing the light thud as her feet smacked against the smooth rocks. Goku grinned and ran after her, but stopped a few steps above her when he saw her stop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, hopping down beside her.

Bulma was at the last step before they stopped and the calm water came into focus. She sighed.

"I'm already cold as it is and now I have to go back in the water," she slowly stuck her toes in the water and was surprised to feel that it was still warm, "Hm, maybe it won't be so bad after all." She laughed a little at her stupidity. 

She was about to slowly step in when she felt Goku's arms wrap around her waist and pull her up, so he was holding her like a baby.

"Goku, what are you doing?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder to support herself.

Goku grinned down at her, "You should already know that it's no fun to go slow," was all he said before he threw her in the water.

Bulma screamed the whole time until her head went under water, making a small splash as bubbles still came up from her yelling.

She pulled herself to the top, gasping for air as she kicked her legs and arms to stay above the water. Once she caught her breath, she looked up to see Goku still on the stones, laughing at her.

A scowl came to her face, "That wasn't funny, Goku! I swallowed water!"

"Heh, and did it taste good?" he asked, still laughing.

Bulma licked her lips, "Surprisingly…yes."

"My turn!" yelled Goku, jumping as high as he could before doing two complete spins and a perfect dive.

Bulma watched this and was amazed he could do one so well…and he never even had diving lessons.

Goku popped out of the water, giving Bulma a peace sign. Bulma giggled and put up both her hands and all her fingers, "YEA! Very good! I give you a perfect ten!"

He just nodded as he held out his hand for her to grab, "Here, take my hand and I'll lead you through the waterfall."

Bulma smiled, grateful that he offered. She swam over to him and put her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Ready? Hold your breath," he told her, about to dive under the water again.

She nodded and took in a gulp of air before feeling her whole body once again go underneath the clear, good tasting liquid. To her amazement, it only took Goku about five seconds to get to the other side, as she didn't feel the weight of the waterfall any longer.

Yet, even though they were past the falling water, Goku didn't go up. Instead, he turned around to face her, still holding her hand.

Bulma gave him a confused look. Goku swam as close as he could to her before pressing his mouth to hers, kissing her thoroughly. She did the same, feeling herself give all her oxygen to him and feeling him give all his oxygen to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing his head to hers to give him everything she had.

They began going in circles, holding onto one another as they surfaced, still not letting the kiss go.

After a few moments, though, Bulma had to break free, in full need of air. She gave him another quick kiss before nibbling lightly on his bottom lip, making him run his hands back through her hair. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on his chest, suddenly wishing she never got up in the first place.

Goku made small circles on her back with his index finger, slowly floating them over to shore. She hardly realized it, mesmerized at how hot his chest could be, even when in warm water.

Before he knew it, Goku felt his back press against the side. He reluctantly picked Bulma up higher, putting her on the grass before he lifted himself up. They both walked over to their clothes.

Goku immediately began putting on all his clothes, but Bulma just looked at hers.

He noticed this while tying his gi, "What's wrong? Not you're clothes?" Goku joked.

Bulma didn't laugh, "No…but I really don't want to get my clothes wet…" she sighed, "Never mind."

Once again, Bulma stripped down before putting her shirt and shorts back on, "There! That's much better."

Goku smirked, "See, I told ya you should've just taken off all your clothes, then you wouldn't have to worry about that."

Bulma glared at him, hating when he was right and she was wrong, "Well, next time I'll remember that!"

"Next time?" Goku smiled just thinking about it, "When will next time be?"

Bulma just stared at him for a minute before laughing, "I don't know, Goku…whenever next time comes, I guess."

Goku nodded, satisfied with that answer. Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms again and began walking away from the beautiful place that already held many wonderful memories. Bulma didn't bother to complain, just rested her head against him and enjoyed the ride back to the hotel.

**********

Before either of them knew it, the large hotel came into view, the air suddenly filled with loud noises. Once again, Bulma was half-asleep in Goku's arms, awake but not aware of what was going on around her.

Goku got to the double doors to enter the hotel and turned around to push one open with his back, so as not to disturb Bulma. He went over to the elevator and pressed the up button with his foot, balancing himself and Bulma on the other. The doors opened immediately, inviting him to step in. When he did, he again hit the 2 button with his foot, looking as the lobby disappeared behind the elevator doors.

The arrow above the doors went to one, then two. It let out a ding and the doors once again opened to let Goku out. He walked down the hall, reaching the middle of his and her rooms.

Goku looked down at her now sleeping form and smiled to himself.

'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep…a _lot _different from when she's awake!' he chuckled lightly, 'It doesn't matter though…I love her.'

With that thought it mind, he began shaking her a bit in his arms, "Bulma, time to wake up, we're here."

Bulma groaned and gripped Goku's shirt, as she closed her eyes tighter, not wanting to move from her current position. This only made Goku smile more, not wanting to let her go either. But he knew they couldn't just stand out in the hall all night with him holding her. Reluctantly, he lowered his arm that was under her legs and gently put her on the ground.

She felt her feet touch the soft carpet and her legs wobble as she suffered to stand up straight.

Goku laughed, "Gees, you slept practically all day and you're _still_ tired?" he asked, even though he felt the same.

"Yeah well…you wore me out," she mumbled, digging her hands in her pockets to get her key.

He blushed and put a hand behind his head, "I guess I can say the same thing about you."

Bulma gave him a tired smile…then her eyes got wide, "Oh no!"

Goku looked at her strangely, "What?"

"I…I lost the key!" she exclaimed, digging through her front and back pockets vigorously, unsuccessful, "I must have left it back at that place," she sighed, dropping her hands to her sides in defeat.

Goku gave her a sympathetic look, "Hey, it doesn't matter. We'll go back tomorrow and find it. You can stay in my room tonight…if you like." He offered.

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, Goku. It beats sleeping in the lobby."

"Hey, I wouldn't let you sleep in there! What are you thinking, Bulma? I didn't know you were _that _tired!" Goku joked, unclasping his key that he tied around his pants on a string.

Bulma smirked, "Leave me alone."

Goku laughed and opened the door, allowing her to go in first, "Now that you said that I'm not going to leave you alone for one minute." He closed the door behind him, locking it.

She sat on his bed, rubbing her eyes hard with her palms; "Do what you want…I'll be asleep. But first…I need a nice, hot shower. Do you mind if I wear some of your clothes, Goku? All of mine are in my room."

"Uhh…yeah sure, if you think they'll fit you," Goku got out a pair of boxers and a blue shirt, throwing them to her.

"Thanks again," was all she said before entering his shower and starting the water.

Goku nodded in delay reaction; "You're welcome."

He fell on his bed and sleep took over him immediately.

In the shower, Bulma was letting the hot water spray over her face, through her hair, and down her back. She was surprised she was still standing, she was so tired she just wanted to lay down in the tub and fall asleep to the heat.

She shut the shower off quickly, noticing that her knees were going weak. She stepped out of the shower; not bothering to dry off and just put on the boxers and tee shirt. 

'Wow, I'm glad Goku gave me light clothes now,' Bulma said to herself, now feeling her body heated instead of cold.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Goku already asleep. She laughed lightly before turning off the light and lay next to him. Bulma watched him in the dark, his body moving up and down slightly from his breathing. She smiled, running her hand down his face, to his shoulder, then down his side. It was left there for awhile, before grabbing his hand and putting it around her waist as she also helped by scooting closer to him. 

From his sleep, he automatically tightened his grip around her and let out a sigh. She, too, let out a sigh and kissed him lightly before laying her head next to his again.

"Goodnight," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Goku mumbled something in his sleep, which sounded like macaroni-and-cheese, to Bulma. Then again, she most likely was right, he even dreams about food.

Bulma grinned and snuggled up against him more, "I dream about food, too…" was the last thing she said before falling asleep also.

**********

The next morning, Bulma awoke to the sound of banging and someone yelling her name. At first, she thought it was just a dream, but when she realized it wasn't, she sat up.

It was coming from outside the bedroom and after she heard the voice call her name after so long, she figured out it was Yamcha.

She groaned, lifting herself out of bed and sleepily walking to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door quickly and, sure enough, Yamcha was at the door across the hall, banging his fist on it and calling out her name.

"Yamcha, what are you doing?! Trying to wake the whole hotel?!" Bulma exclaimed quietly.

He turned around, "No, but I was just wondering where you went yesterday and…" he stopped, realizing who was standing in front of him, "Bulma?! What are you doing in _Goku's_ room?! And what are you doing wearing _his_ clothes?!" he yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Bulma got mad and put her hands on her hips, "You're not my father, so I don't have to answer any of your questions! It's none of your business anyway!" Her not bothering to keep her voice down now.

"Yes, it is! I have every right to know what you're doing! And by the looks of it, it seems like its Goku!" Yamcha said, taking a step towards her.

Bulma smirked, "And so what if I am?"

That comment only got Yamcha madder than ever, "Bulma, I know you're just bluffing, you wouldn't even let _me _"touch" you!"

She gave him a disgusted look, "No wonder."

He groaned, "Enough with the smart remarks. Why are you sleeping in Goku's room instead of _mine?"_

Bulma only glared at him more, "Well, in the first place, I lost me key, so he offered for me to stay in his room. I guess that also explains why I'm wearing his clothes because I had nothing else to wear _and_—."

She was cut off as Goku, whose eyelids were only half-open, stood next to her.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked before yawning.

"Nothing, Yamcha's just being a jerk!" Bulma said, making sure to look at him as she called him that.

Yamcha did look surprised, like she hoped, "_Me_?!"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, you."

He sighed, "Bulma…do you even remember why we are fighting?"

She was about to respond, but stopped. What did make them start this fight? For some reason, she couldn't remember. But then again, she didn't care either.

"So what if I don't?! I know it was for a good reason! And that reminds me…I promised myself I wouldn't talk to you, so I better stop." She finished, pulling Goku back in the door and slamming it.

Yamcha gaped at the now closed door, not believing Bulma just did that. He ignored some of the people that came out of their rooms and was giving him dirty looks for waking them at eight in the morning.

A scowl came across his face as he headed back to his room, "I will get you back, Bulma. I always have and nothing's going to change this time." He said out loud, before reaching his room and opening the door.

"You will be mine again soon enough…_I swear_."


	7. Thoughts and Decisions

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

VII.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Goku asked, sitting on the bed as he watched Bulma pace back and forth, trying to get her anger out.

"I can't believe that jerk! Always butting into my business!" Bulma yelled, throwing her arms wildly through the air, completely ignoring Goku.

Goku sighed and, knowing he would never get through to her in one of these moments, he laid down on his stomach, his feet where his head was supposed to go.

"Seriously, Yamcha should know by now that if I don't want to talk to him, _I don't want to talk to him!"_ she smacked her hand lightly on the bathroom door before spinning back around, "He is _such _an idiot! What did I ever see in him?!"

Bulma screeched from frustration and kicked the leg of the bed as hard as she could with the top of her foot.

"Ow!" she screamed, now hopping around on one foot while holding the other in her hands.

From seeing this, Goku began laughing and pointing at her, often flipping over to his back to hold his stomach.

She glared at him, "Goku! It's not fu-AHHHH!" Bulma screamed once more as she fell to the ground after loosing her balance on one foot.

This only made Goku laugh more, pulling himself up to look over the bed to see Bulma sprawled across the carpet.

He chuckled, "Bulma, I would suggest you calm down before you make me laugh any more."

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, "You're right…he's not worth getting angry over. I just have to think about something else that's…pleasant."

Goku smiled down at her, "I can think of something that's pleasant," he pulled himself up more, having the upper half of him hanging off the bed as he leaned down further to kiss her.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Goku released, or at least tried to before Bulma lifted her head up with his as to not let the kiss go. But he held her back with his one hand. She looked into his eyes to see him coming closer again with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Bulma, I'm falling…" he stated.

She bit her lip while reaching her hand up to touch his face, "I think I am, too…" she whispered.

Goku shook his head, "No, really…I'm falling," he said once again, before Bulma realized he was slipping off the bed and heading to be right on top of her.

She covered her eyes with her hands, knowing it would hurt if Goku were to fall on top of her. But to her great advantage, Goku put his one hand on her side opposite the bed, flipping himself over her.

He landed on his back and looked over at her still covering her eyes. He laughed again, "That was fun!"

Bulma, hearing him on the other side of her, uncovered her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Man, Goku! If you would of fell on me, you would have killed me!"

"Hey now, I'm not _that _heavy!" Goku protested.

She only smiled while shaking her head. He smiled back while nodding his head.

"Anyway…like I asked you earlier, but you ignored…what do you want to do today?" he asked, picking himself up with his elbow.

Bulma thought about it, "Well, the first thing I need to do is go back to where we were yesterday and get my key. I doubt the people that work here will be happy when I don't turn in my key."

As soon as she said that, a loud boom of thunder was heard, which made Bulma jump, followed by heavy rain hitting the window.

"Oh great! A thunder storm will most _defiantly _calm my mood!" Bulma said sarcastically, picking herself up into a sitting position.

Goku laid back down on his back, looking up at the ceiling, "I always thought thunder storms were soothing. You don't have to feel guilty about not going outside 'cause it would be really nice out. All you have to do is just lay here and listen to the sounds."

He looked over at her to see her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bulma laughed and looked away, "It's just that…I never really heard you say something so…poetic!"

He gave her a confused look…before his eyes brightened, "Hey! I remember studying about poetry during my training with Master Roshi! He had us read a lot of poems, but…I think you got something wrong, Bulma. Words have to rhyme for it to be poetic."

"Not necessarily. Poetry can also be just words put together. Like you just did…it was a nice use of words." She complimented.

Goku smiled, "Really? Thanks! Hey, ya know…we should get married, that way you can teach me all the stuff I still don't know!"

Bulma put her hands between her knees and blushed, "Heh, well…never really thought of a wife being a teacher, but…" suddenly, something just came to mind, "hey, what about your wedding with Chi-Chi?"

"What about it?" he asked, but before she could continue, he jumped to his feet, "I'm hungry! I'm going down to the lobby to get some food, do you want anything?"

She shook her head, "No, but—."

"Okay then, I'll be right back," he said, leaving the room quickly.

Bulma sighed, "Why must his stomach always get in the way?" 

After riding the elevator down to the first floor, he walked past the reception desk in time to hear the receptionist saying his name.

"Goku? Do you know what room number? …No? Well, I'll try to find him for you, please wait a minute," the man said into the phone.

Goku stopped and went up to the desk, "Umm…I'm Goku, did you want me?"

The man looked up and smiled, "Oh, thank God you're here. I didn't want to look through all the files anyway," he handed him the phone.

Goku took it and put it up to his ear, "Uhh…hello?"

"Hi, Goku! Wow, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!" came the very excited reply from the girl on the other side.

He tried to smile, "Oh, hey Chi-Chi."

She giggled, "Hey yourself. What's up? Anyway, let me tell you the change of plans, okay? Well, I couldn't wait two more days for our wedding, so I decided to make it tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?! We just have to wait about thirty hours before we can be together forever!"

Goku tried to speak, "Chi-Chi, there's some—."

"Oooo, I feel like I can't even wait 'til _tomorrow! _I'm so excited, aren't you?!" she screeched on and on.

"Actually—."

Chi-Chi interrupted again, "Oh, sorry, but I got to be going right now, Goku! I still have a lot to get set up! See you tomorrow! I love you!" and that was the last thing said before she hung up.

Goku stared at the phone for a minute before handing it back to the receptionist and heading over to the food line.

It only took him about ten minutes to get all the food he wanted before heading back up to his room. He knocked on the door with his foot, which was answered by Bulma. Since she wasn't at all surprised at the mountain of food appearing at the door, she just moved to the side, closing the door after the food and Goku entered.

"I got some food for you, even though you said you didn't want any. I figured you would be hungry sometime," Goku said, setting down all the food on the floor and sitting in front of it.

Bulma sweat dropped, already seeing him eat most of the food, "Gee, thanks Goku," she sat down on the other side of the food and ate little by little.

"Oh, by the way," Goku began, still having tons of food in his mouth, "I got a phone call from Chi-Chi."

She looked up at him, "Really? What did she have to say?"

"She said that…" he swallowed a lot of his food so he could speak clearly, "She said that she couldn't wait to get married, so she moved the wedding to tomorrow."

Bulma almost choked on her food, "Tomorrow?! B-but that's…a little soon, don't you think?"

Goku shrugged, "That's what I thought, but she never gave me a chance to say anything."

Bulma looked down, lowering her fork to her plate. What did that mean? That he wasn't going to show up whatsoever or just—.

"Bulma? Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with concern as she looked up at him slowly.

She tried to smile a little, "Yeah…I'm fine. I think I just need another bath, that's all."

He nodded and watched her get up and head into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Goku looked at the closed door before shrugging and going back to his eating.

Bulma started the bath water to the hottest it could go, slipping in as soon as it got half way filled up. Truth was, she really didn't need a bath, but she needed time to think. From all the fun she had with Goku the day before, she had completely forgotten what the reason was why they started this little love thing. 

She took that back. It wasn't a little love thing…it was big. At first, Bulma just thought Goku was confused on the whole love/marriage deal and he got a little crush on her for the advice. But after the next day—after all the laughing and kissing and love making—she found that even though Goku was the most naïve person in the world, he could still love as strong as anyone else.

And it just so happened that he loved her.

But the question that got her was…was he going to marry Chi-Chi still? It didn't seem like it, but if he wasn't, shouldn't he tell her ahead of time instead of embarrassing her in front of all her family and friends when the wedding was supposed to be? She knew Goku always meant well, but sometimes he did have a tendency to just say something before thinking about it.

Bulma noticed the water was getting high to the top, so she leaned forward and turned off the faucet, settling back down in the tub.

And what about her herself? Somehow, she got in the mix of the whole relationship deal from the night of the tournament. Chi-Chi was her friend…sort of…which meant she should make her happy and give Goku to her, right? Then again, Goku was her _best _friend and she wanted to make him happy also and he seemed to be happy with her.

But shouldn't she be happy, too?

'Wait…did I just say that I wasn't happy?' she asked herself, 'No way, that was a mistake, I must be thinking too much.'

Even so, she couldn't stop thinking about the whole soap opera situation. Why is it that love is supposed to bring joy, yet it can hurt at least one person along the way? It didn't seem fair and at times, she wished there was no such thing. She wished she would have got to _make_ her wish to the dragon. But nooooo, she had to think that Yamcha was the perfect boyfriend.

How stupid. Oh well, she had Goku now.

What will happen when Chi-Chi finds out though? She knew that when that girl got mad, she could go ballistic. Bulma didn't think she would be capable of severely harming anyone, but then again…she never saw Chi-Chi with a broken heart. So, did that mean she thought the whole thing wasn't worth it?

Of course not! Goku was always worth anything! He was just that good of a person. But come on…no one enjoys heartbreak.

Bulma held her head and sunk deeper into the steaming water. Why did Goku do this to me? Couldn't he just have married Chi-Chi and not worry about anything? Of course not, he was Goku.

She sighed. Well then what—.

Before she could finish her latest thought, the light above her flickered twice before zapping out, followed by another boom of thunder.

She screamed from panic, jumping out of the water quickly, putting a towel around her body, and running out of the bathroom.

"Goku! The lights went out!" Bulma yelled, holding the towel tightly against her.

Goku looked up through the dark and saw the panic on her face and laughed, "Duh! I think I noticed that."

Bulma glared at him, "Hey! It isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world to be taking a bath when the electricity goes out!"

She went back into the bathroom, letting the water go down the drain and dressing in Goku's clothes again. She exited into the bedroom again, sitting on the bed and running her hands down her hair.

Bulma couldn't see one thing, but when lightening streaked across the sky, letting light through the window, she saw Goku right in front of her face, making a weird face with both of his hands on either side of this head.

Screaming was the first thing that came to mind, but instead, she just giggled and pushed him away playfully.

Goku chuckled lightly and jumped on the bed, making Bulma bounce up. She fell back along with him, Goku putting his arm around her waist right away. Bulma put her hands on his arm and gently rubbed up and down.

"Is something wrong, Bulma?" he asked again, not quite sure if their was or wasn't.

She shook her head but then remembered that he wouldn't be able to see, "No, nothing at all, why?"

"Just wondering, I guess…" was all he said before he got quiet.

For awhile, they just listened to the patter of the rain and the now soft sound of thunder, going off into the distance.

Bulma felt Goku yawn against her neck, "Since it's still early, do you want to get some more sleep? I wasn't expecting to get woken up this early."

She laughed a little, "Me neither. Besides…we can't really do anything outside right now anyway. Maybe after we wake up again, the storm will be over." 

Goku nodded and yawned again, "Goodnight—er—good morning. No wait…"

Bulma giggled again, "Just go to sleep, Goku."

From that command, he fell asleep. Yet sleep didn't come so easily to Bulma, as she lay awake and thought once again.

'Wow…it's weird how Goku is supposed to get married tomorrow…I still remember when I first met him as a kid. I didn't think he would ever get married, but I guess time proved me wrong. He's gonna have to make some sort of choice though…I know he doesn't like to hurt people, but he's gonna have to hurt someone to…" she paused in her thoughts, 'wait, he doesn't have to hurt anyone. But that would be up to me…if I could do it. I could, but would I want to?'

Bulma shook her head violently, 'Why am I even thinking this?! Can't I just wait and then see how it all turns out in the end? …No, someone has to do something and since I came in on this last…I guess that someone is me.'

She sighed and turned her head to the side, "Oh, Goku…" she said almost silently, running her hand down the side of his face, hearing him stir a little in his sleep. Bulma felt tears brim in her eyes as she laid her head close to his and rubbed her forehead with his, "Goku…"

"Hmm?" he asked, even though he was still asleep.

She tried to smile at this, "I promise we'll do something fun when we get up again, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," he responded again, letting out a content sigh.

Bulma looked out the window to see one more lightening bolt shoot across the sky, distant now, leaving a sign that the storm would be over soon enough.

Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but…it adds up to what is gonna happen and everything. A little bit like dramatic irony. Or is that foreshadowing? Okay, my English teacher would be yelling at me right now…anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. =)


	8. Fun, Fun, Fun!

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

VIII.

Around eleven thirty in the afternoon, Goku stirred in his sleep, making his body wake up. He opened his eyes to see Bulma staring back at him, until she quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was sleeping.

Goku smirked, "I saw that. You're awake," he said sleepily.

"No, I'm asleep," Bulma mumbled.

"Oh, okay," Goku agreed, nodding as he turned to his back and yawned…but then stopped in mid-yawn and turned his head back to her, "wait…if you're sleeping, how did you answer me?"

Bulma tried her best not to laugh and smiled into her pillow, "I'm sleep talking."

"Ohhh, I see. Well that explains it," he through the covers off of him and sat up, "you gotta get up though, you promised we would do something fun when we woke up."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gripped the bed sheets tightly, groaning, "Mm, I don't wanna get up."

Goku blinked down at her, "But Bulma…how can we have fun in bed?"

At that question, Bulma's eyes snapped open and she blushed immediately. Even after Goku lost his virginity, he still never lost his naiveté.

"Heh…you're right Goku, I should get up, shouldn't I?" she answered, throwing her feet off the bed and firmly onto the floor.

Goku nodded again and through himself across the bed so his head was right next to her legs, "So, what are we going to do?"

Bulma shrugged, "I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Goku shrugged, "I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

She stared down at him for a few moments, only to get a look from him that obviously said 'you know you wanna say it again…go on, _go on_!'

But instead, she shook her head, "Oh no! I'm not gonna start saying that back and forth with you, Goku."

He snapped his fingers, "Darn!"

Bulma sighed, "Well, do you know what's around here?"

Goku rolled his eyes to the top of his heading, thinking, "Well there's…no wait. Umm…Oh! There's also…no that's no good either…" he thought a little more, when his eyes finally brightened, "I've got it! We can…no, never mind."

Bulma couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Well, _I _saw an ice-skating rink about two blocks from here. Ever ice skate?"

He shook his head.

"That's okay. I have a couple times and it's really fun, I think you'll enjoy it."

Goku smiled, "Well if you think I'll enjoy it, then _I _think I'll enjoy it! Let's go!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, flipping off the bed and getting out his usual clothes for the day, changing into them quickly, "Ready!"

Bulma laughed, "You are, but I'm not. What am I supposed to wear? I'm not gonna wear the same clothes I did yesterday, ew!" she gave a disgusted look.

"Well…" Goku went to the door, opened it, then stepped out into the hallway, right in front of her room, "if it's really that important…" he got into his fighting position and punched the door, making it fly open, almost off its hinges, "I can just do that!" he finished, clapping his hands together for a job well done.

Bulma walked across the hall and peaked into her room, seeing her luggage bag wide open beside her bed, "Gee, thanks Goku."

She stepped in, but turned around to face him, "Wait a sec…if you knew you could do that…why didn't you do it last night?"

Goku blushed a little and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Heh…guess I just wanted to sleep with you last night."

Bulma thought she heard wrong at first, but when she realized she didn't, she blushed a little too, "You're sweet, Goku," she giggled and turned back to her bag, getting out the clothes she wanted to wear and changed into them quickly…after going into the bathroom, of course.

After about five minutes, she came back into her room, wearing her hair up in a ponytail, blue jeans, and a light, long sleeve, blue shirt. Bulma put her fists on her hips and smiled proudly, "There! The proper wear for protective care…going ice skating!"

Goku was only nodding at her, as if in a Dream State,. He shook his head and his eyes got huge, a grin plastered on his handsome face, "Did you just say we're going to get ice cream?!"

Bulma fell over in stupidity, but quickly reclaimed herself, "NO! I said we're going ice skating!"

"Ohhhh," Goku nodded thoughtfully, "well can we get ice cream while we ice skate?"

She slapped herself on her forehead and moaned, "Sure, Goku…we can get ice cream, too…"

"YEA!" Goku jumped up and did a double flip out the door, followed by Bulma, who closed the door and locked it.

"Okay, all set to go!" she exclaimed, walking down the hall towards the elevators.

Goku walked a couple of steps before stopping, "Umm…Bulma?" he asked, sounding almost sad, which was why Bulma turned around. But once she saw him holding his stomach, she knew what he was going to say.

"Do you think we can get something to eat first?" he asked, his stomach growling in response.

Instead of getting annoyed, Bulma smiled, taking out a dinocap and winking, "Sure, Goku! I knew you were bound to say that sometime soon, so…I grabbed this little baby with a picnic inside! And yes…even enough for you."

Goku's face brightened as he went over to Bulma, picked her up and spun her around in three complete circles before putting her down and giving her a big kiss, "Bulma, you _are _the best!"

Bulma giggled and, putting the dinocap back into her pocket, said, "I know."

They decided to eat in the park, considering it seemed to be the most peaceful place in the city at the time. All the picnic tables were free, so they picked the one that was in the shade, away from all the flowers and the bees. Bulma threw the capsule onto the table, a big cloud of smoke coming up, only to reveal the whole twelve foot table filled up with food. Goku immediately dived for it and Bulma quickly grabbed two sandwiches and a drink for herself before Goku even inhaled that much.

Ten minutes later, all the food was gone.

"Ah!" Goku patted his stomach in satisfactory, "That was the best lunch I ever had!"

Bulma laughed as she stood up from the table, "You say that about every meal you eat, Goku."

"Well…" Goku got up too and began walking beside her, "everything I eat is so good…it's hard to choose which one beats another."

"I bet. I can see you on some kind of game show called Battle of the Foods!" Bulma said enthusiastically, "All the foods would win in your opinion."

Goku only nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Before they knew it, they were at the ice skating rink, entering a freezing building, compared to the heat wave outside.

"Burr, what is this place?!" Goku asked, hugging himself and shivering.

"It's the ice skating rink, silly. It's supposed to be cold in here," Bulma went up to the main desk, asking for two pairs of skates, a medium and an extra large. She walked back over to Goku and gave him the bigger skates, "Here, put these on and then we can go skate."

Goku took them the best he could, still having his arms wrapped around him and shivering.

Bulma sat down on the bench and began putting her skates on, "Oh, Goku, it's not _that _cold in here!" she said, tying the laces as tightly as she could.

"Y-yeah, but…but at least you have long sleeves on!" he complained, sitting down beside her and looking at the skates confusedly.

"Well, you should of put on something heavier," was all she could say, finally getting her skates the way she liked them.

"_Well_, you also could have told me to!" Goku said back, holding the skates up in front of him, then putting them on his feet, "Like that?"

Bulma looked over and saw that his skates weren't even tied, "Not unless you want to trip and fall out of your skates on the ice," she said.

"Oh…" he looked down at his feet, and stared. Bulma stared, too, and after a few minutes of not moving, she looked at him strangely.

"Goku, do you know how to tie shoes?" she asked, almost astonished.

He shrugged, "Kinda…but I never really had laces."

Bulma sighed, "I _can not _believe I am going to do this!" she said before kneeling down in front of him and tying his skates for him.

Goku looked down at her working, before quickly getting impatient and averting his attention to the food stand, clicking his heels happily.

"Goku! Stop moving your feet!" she demanded, trying to keep a firm hold of his laces.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking back down at her as she finished.

Bulma stood up, "There! They should stay on now! Ready?"

He nodded, happy he finally got to move again. Goku stood up also and walked…rather wobbled…to the opening of the ice rink. Bulma didn't move from her spot yet, finding the way Goku walked in skates hilarious. It was like watching a grown man walk in high heels. She tried to hide her laugh as best as possible, finally deciding to get inside the rink along with Goku.

She got behind him, "Well? Are you going or not?"

"Yeah, but…" he was looking down at the ice, "I don't know how to step onto it without falling."

Bulma laughed, "Jump on!"

Goku looked back at her over his shoulder, "You serious?"

She nodded and a look of anticipation was on her face.

"Well…all right," Goku said, before grabbing the sides of the railing and jumping on to the ice rink, immediately loosing his balance and sliding everywhere, almost running over people who were skating by at the time.

His arms were flying everywhere, trying to bring himself upright, but having no success whatsoever. Bulma watched from the opening still, giggling every time he almost knocked someone over…including himself.

After a few moments, she decided to go out and give him a hand. She stepped onto the ice gracefully and began skating towards him just as gracefully. Once Bulma reached him, he was already hanging onto the side for dear life.

Goku saw her and a look of helplessness crossed his face, "Bulma, you never said skating was this hard!"

Bulma chuckled and grabbed an orange cone that was beside her, sliding it over in front of him, "It isn't, once you get the hang of it. You should use a cone when you first start off, it helps you learn to balance yourself."

He nodded, taking the cone with one hand and holding onto the side with the other. Carefully, he let go of the railing, putting both of his hands firmly on the orange cone that matched his outfit.

Bulma skated backwards for awhile, watching his skill in using the cone. Again, she found it as outstandingly funny as him first walking in his skates.

Goku heard her giggling and looked up at her with puppy eyes, "I don't like this cone, Bulma. It's not helping any."

She shook her head, still grinning away, "Actually, it is. But I understand if you don't wanna use it, no one really does. Tell ya what…" Bulma stopped skating, turning around so her back was facing him, "wrap your arms around me and I'll lead you around the rink, okay?"

Hearing this, Goku smiled widely once again, "Okay!"

He pushed the cone out of the way, slowly making his way over to the short distance where Bulma was. He reached her within a minute, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bulma smiled back at him, "All right, just make sure to keep your feet together."

Goku nodded and before he knew, Bulma began swinging her arms back and forth, skating around the bend the rink made. He was grinning ear to ear, happy that he actually felt like he was skating and overjoyed that he could feel that way with his arms around Bulma.

Soon, Bulma began picking up her pace, the people near the inside of the rink becoming nothing more than a quick blur. Bulma made sure to stay on the outside, following the oval rink so as not to be interrupted by anyone.

Goku suddenly felt like he was flying, and forgot to keep his feet close together like Bulma had warned him. As fast as they had started, Bulma couldn't control her or Goku any longer, as she felt herself going left, away from the railing, and tipping over.

Bulma began screaming, half from fright and half from delight. She saw that they were about to run into a mob of people near the middle if the rink, so she had to fall on purpose, making sure not to collide.

Unfortunately for Goku, he was expecting her to fall, so as he let go of her and fell on his stomach, his tummy acting as a sled, having him slide all over the place, knocking people over like they were bowling pins. Again, Bulma was laughing at this sight, seeing Goku slide flat on his stomach with his arms and legs outspread.

Once he finally stopped spinning and moving and after practically the whole ice rink had been knocked over, Bulma stood back up and skated over to him.

She reached him and looked down at him, "You okay, Goku?" she giggled.

Goku tried to look up at her, but not before flipping over to his back and staring up at the white ceiling.

"You know…it's very cold in here," he said, managing to sit up.

Bulma skated around him, "Whiner," she said before skating over to the enter/exit place and going over to where many coats hung. Above these coats, hung a sign that said:

"Need a coat? Well **DON'T** take one of these! Thank-you."

Of course, Bulma ignored it and took a huge coat, one she thought would fit Goku perfectly. She skated back to wear Goku was slowly managing to stand up and threw it at him, causing him to fall back down from all his hard work.

"Put that on, maybe it'll help."

Goku did so and he suddenly stood up, "That's much better!" and with that, he was off skating.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, curious as to why that coat changed his style of skating.

**********

Hours later, Goku and Bulma both walked out of the ice skating rink, laughing at all the stupidly funny things that happened to them in there.

"And remember the little kid that brought her hot chocolate in the rink and spilled it, so the ice started sizzling and you thought the whole thing was gonna collapse?" he laughed.

Bulma giggled, "Well, it sure looked like it."

At that time, she looked up at a building with a clock on it and saw that it read four-thirteen.

"Whoa! That time sure did go by quick," Bulma exclaimed, "guess the saying doesn't lie that time flies when you're having fun!"

Goku nodded and looked across the street, "Hey, what's that?"

Bulma looked to where he was pointing and saw what looked like a box with steps leading up into a clown's mouth.

"That looks like a fun house, Goku. Wanna go over and check it out?" she asked, already walking across the street.

"Yeah!" he yelled, running across the street, about to run into the clowns mouth, when a guy stopped him, holding out his hand and asking for five bucks.

"Uhh…" he turned back to Bulma with pleading eyes, "Bulma, can I _please _have five dollars?"

She pulled out her wallet and took out a five dollar bill, handing it to the man, "Gees, pretty expensive fun house, don't you think?"

Goku hardly paid attention to her as he ran up the stairs and into the mouth, Bulma already hearing him say his 'wow's' and 'oooo's' and 'ahhh's'. She entered the mouth too, looking around as already she saw mirrors surrounding her from every angle.

"Haha! I'm short! Come look at this, Bulma!" Goku said like an excited child.

Bulma smiled and walked over to where Goku was…only to run into a mirror.

"Ow! Hey!" she rubbed her nose, scowling at the other mirrors, "Goku, where are you?"

"Over here!" he laughed again, "This one makes me look old!"

She shook her head as she turned around to face a mirror that made her face twist in disgust.

"Ew! I'm short and fat! Oh, my worst nightmare!" she screamed, turning away from herself as she tried to find Goku through the maze of mirrors.

"Goku! Talk to me, where are you?!" Bulma yelled, getting frustrated that she couldn't find him.

"I'm over here, I said! Man, this place is awesome!" he awed.

"Yeah, but keep talking so I can follow your voice," she said, putting her hands in front of her so she wouldn't run into any mirrors.

Goku was quiet for awhile, before replying, "So the other day, I had a dream about this flower…"

Bulma turned left, thinking she heard his voice coming from that way, only to come to a dead end as she went too far left. 

"Yeah, it was pink with yellow in the center…"

She turned left again, finally able to dodge the little obstacle she thought she got stuck in.

"It was a really pretty flower, just sitting there all by itself…"

Bulma suddenly came to a big empty space, with mirrors even below her and above her this time, "What the…" she said quietly to herself, looking from _all _angles.

"So I decided to be nice to the flower. I picked it and sniffed if…then I realized it smelled like a skunk!"

Then, Goku must have stepped forward from wherever he was, as about fifty Goku's suddenly appeared in all the mirrors that surrounded Bulma. She had to keep herself from screaming, not expecting that to happen.

"Oh great…just what everybody needs…_a thousand _more Goku's!" she said, looking from mirror to mirror, and it seemed like in every one, that he was staring right at her, unmoving.

"Then the flower turned into a skunk…but it was a pretty skunk…pink and yellow…"

Bulma covered her eyes and backed up, "Stop taunting me!" she screamed.

"Huh? Is the flower taunting you? Sorry, lemmie think of something else…"

Bulma screamed again, feeling happy afterwards for getting it out of her system. She walked out of the many mirrored space and into a more secluded area, where all she saw was herself again. She let out a sigh, only to bump into Goku…this time the real thing.

They were both caught by surprise to see each other, so…they screamed. They pointed at each other before turning around to run, but only to run straight into a mirror. Both of them fell backwards, getting the wind knocked out of them.

Once Bulma caught her breath and she looked over to see Goku, she smiled, "Well, it's about time I found you!"

He smiled back over at her, "Heh, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Nah!" she shook her head, "It was just…different being able to hear you but not being able to find you."

Goku nodded in agreement before standing up, "How about we go on the search to find the exit?"

She followed suit, dusting herself off, "Sounds good to me."

A half an hour and thirty-four head bangs later…

"Finally!" Bulma said, jumping out of the fun house and looking around at the outside world.

Goku came up beside her, "That was the funnest thing ever!"

Bulma laughed at his vocabulary, but didn't bother to correct him.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Goku asked, kicking a stone he found interesting on the ground.

Bulma thought for a moment, "Well…how 'bout we go back to 'our special place'? To get my key and…" she smiled widely at him, "just hang out."

Goku grinned back at her, "Sounds good to me!"

Sorry this chapter took longer to update than all the rest…I was kinda busy, heh. Anyway, I wanted to ask ya if you wanted to be on my mailing list. If ya do, please say so in your review (with your e-mail handy) or e-mail me at:

EnulaChan@aol.com

K? Hope you enjoyed and please review! =)


	9. Questions and Answers?

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

IX.

It took Goku and Bulma longer to get to 'their special place' then it did the first time, considering Goku was running at full speed with her in his arms. This time, though, they decided to walk slowly, admiring the beginning of the grassy surroundings as they moved away from the busy city highways.

Sometime along the way, Goku cleverly managed to bump against Bulma and "accidentally" take her hand into his. Bulma didn't abject to this at all, of course, earning him a giggle. By the way he did it, she felt like she was sixteen all over again with a shy boy wanting to take her hand more than anything, but not knowing how to go about it.

Yet, before either of them knew it, they arrived at their destination. Bulma was so overjoyed at being back at her favorite spot that she let go of Goku's hand and ran towards the small river, not wanting to wait any longer to see the beautiful depths.

Bulma was only standing in front of the water for a moment before Goku came up beside her, handing her the key that she sure enough left there. She took it and put it in her pocket almost unknowingly. 

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of nature, hearing the soft sounds of the flowing water.

"I love it here so much," Bulma admitted, that being the first thing either one of them had said for awhile.

Goku nodded, though Bulma couldn't see.

She let out a content sigh, "Being here is like…is like a stress reliever. No matter what your worry is, this place can take your mind off it."

Once again, Goku nodded, not exactly sure what she meant by that, "What stress do you have?"

Bulma opened her eyes and smiled over at him, "None! See the miracles this place can do?" she laughed despite herself.

Goku stared at her for awhile, seeing the carefree smile on her face, the one he always had on his. And right then was not going to be an exception. He gave her his famous grin before falling straight back, landing on the unimaginably soft grass with his arms and legs outspread.

She watched him joyfully before falling backwards also, feeling the lush green grass catch and support her like a trampoline with a fluffy blanket laid over top of it. She arched her back up, moaning softly at the wonderful feeling of the warm sun beaming down on her skin.

"I love being here," she said once again, though Goku knew that plainly enough already.

He flipped to his side so he was facing her, supporting himself on his elbow, "I love being here, too," slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek, "With you…"

Bulma turned her head towards him after he pulled away and was looking back down at her again. She gave him a smile, but an almost…sad smile. He didn't know why, maybe she was sad because he pulled away, or maybe it was just him. In any case, he didn't have a chance to ask.

"Kiss me again," she whispered, her eyes searching his.

Goku didn't need to be told twice as he smirked down at her, "With pleasure," and with that, he leaned forward again, this time cupping her face in his hand and bringing his lips to hers for a longer kiss.

Of course, she kissed him back, bringing herself up to throw her arms around his neck to make the kiss fuller. Goku didn't abject, he just had to lay back on the grass, not being able to support himself and Bulma, for he always felt his body go weak every time she kissed him like that, yet stronger, all at the same time.

In any case, Bulma followed him enough to not let the kiss go; yet not laying on top of him completely, either. She pulled away faster than expected, sitting up straight.

Goku copied her, "What's up, Bulma? Why do you seen so sad?"

Bulma tried to give him her best smile at that moment, noticing that it didn't work as well as planned, "I'm not sad, Goku, I'm just…relaxed. Thinking about all the fun things we did _just_ today makes me zoom out of reality a little."

"Yeah," Goku agreed, chuckling, "I do that sometimes, too."

She didn't reply right away, focusing her attention to the water again, watching slight ripples form from the center, getting bigger as they made their way out, only to get splashed about as two fish dive in and out in unison.

"Goku?" Bulma asked, almost as if not there.

Goku didn't turn towards her, too occupied in watching the fish also, "Hmm?" 

"Which do you like better? Reality or fantasy?" she moved her legs up to her chest to hug her knees.

Goku paused after that question, not quite sure how to answer it, "Well…I guess I like them both in their own way. I love life, which is reality, right?" he glanced over at Bulma, only to get no response, "Everything I did so far was for a good purpose, so…being awake doesn't hurt me. Then again…sometimes it is nice to fantasize, to imagine stuff that I'll never be able to do or see or get. But I heard that every one dreams, right?" Goku asked her again, expecting a response that time since he was done answering her question.

However, Bulma still looked as though she was on a completely different planet. Goku decided not to disturb her, not minding the silence between them anyway. At least it was an easy silence and not uncomfortable.

"I like fantasy better," Bulma suddenly spoke, startling Goku a little.

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he urged her on, "Why?"

"'Cause…" was all she said at first, "In dreams, you can have nothing go wrong, you can always live in a paradise, and life is fair…but not to reality."

Goku didn't know how to register that response. He looked at it in one way, finding it as a compliment, then at another, seeing it being an insult. Then again, maybe it was neither. Bulma was just giving her honest opinion. It was the way she said it that bothered him the most, though. It was like she was implying that she didn't like her life at all and she just wanted to sleep and dream forever.

Sure, Goku might not be the smartest or the brightest, far from it, but he knew when something wasn't normal. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

"Bulma…"

"But never mind that!" Bulma suddenly shouted enthusiastically. She stretched her arms and legs out in front of her, making small sounds. She plopped back down on her back, looking up at the bright blue sky again, "It was just one of those questions that popped to mind."

Goku watched her closely, nodding slowly, trying to figure out of she was telling the truth about it being 'one of those questions that popped to mind'. But in the end, he decided to just let it be. He turned sideways, facing away from her before laying back, having his head rest on her stomach.

He felt her stomach sink down a little at first, but quickly relax as her fingers ran through his wild hair, twirling his spiky tips around her fingers. Goku sighed contentedly, loving the feel of his hair being played with as much as any girl. He clasped his hands together on his stomach, sucking in a deep breath.

"I love you," Goku breathed out as he exhaled.

Bulma continued to brush his hair back and out of his face, feeling his head rise and lower from every breath she took. She smiled just thinking that. It was like listening to the perfect song…she didn't know which love song that would be, one about being close to that special someone and feeling him love you.

"I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss…I just wanna stay with you, right here with you," she began saying under her breath, not even sure if she was singing the right lyrics. All she knew was that it fit the moment, "Just like this…feel your heart so close to mine…"

Goku shifted a little, "What are you singing?" he asked quietly.

Bulma laughed, "I dunno."

He, too, laughed along with her, "You can be stranger than me at times."

"Hey!" she accused, untangling her fingers from his messy hair and smacking him playfully on the head.

Of course, the hit didn't faze him any, but he covered his head in defense anyway, "I was only saying, Bulma, that…"

Goku stopped and Bulma waited for him to go on, "Well?"

"Heh…I was only saying that sometimes you can be even dumber than me," he admitted innocently, not knowing how much of an insult that really was.

Bulma smacked his head again.

"Ow!" he laughed, "You shouldn't worry to much about it, you can be dumb but you have a big head."

Her eyes widened as she pushed him off of her, once again, hitting him on his head, "Goku!"

Goku cowered his head behind his arms, "No! I didn't mean that you literally had a big head, but…you have a big head! You're brainy."

__

Smack!

"Now you're making me sound like a nerd!"

He cocked his head to the side, "You are?"

__

Strike!

"NO! I said you made me _sound like _one!"

"But…isn't that the same thing?"

As Bulma went to hit him again, she ended up hitting him no harder than a baby would, seeing as how she began laughing, "Goku, would you please just stop? You're even confusing _me_!"

Goku grinned at her, opening his mouth to once again insult her.

Bulma cut in quickly though, "Zip it! Do not say _anything_!"

He covered his mouth quickly with his hand.

She nodded, "Better." She went to lay back down.

"But all I was gonna say was that I always confuse you," Goku said as fast as possible before covering his mouth again.

Bulma glared at him, but the scowl soon became a mocking smile, "Yeah well…_everyone _confuses you!"

"Heh…I know," he admitted, "So anyway…"

She smiled, "So anyway what?"

"I have a question for you now," Goku scooted closer to her.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at his actions, "Yeah, what's that?"

"Would you like to go on another dragon ball hunt?" he asked straight out, leaning forward, eager to hear her answer.

Her eyes widened, then shrunk down to their normal size, trying not to act surprised, "Umm…well, I don't know. What would we wish for?"

Goku shrugged, "We have plenty of time to think about it, and I'm sure there's something we can both agree on. So how 'bout it?"

Bulma bit her lower lip out of habit when she didn't know how to answer something, "Gee, I'm really not sure. I mean…with all the stuff going on right now and all."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands, "What stuff?"

"You know…" was all Bulma could think of to say as she sunk her back more into the grass.

Goku shook his head, "No…I don't know."

She forced a laugh, "Well, we'll see, Goku, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay…sure," he said, half satisfied, since her answer wasn't no. He stood up and walked over by a tree.

Bulma watched him, but since his back was turned, she couldn't see what he was doing. She, too, stood up, brushing herself off as she began walking over towards Goku.

Once there, she saw that he was leaning on the tree with his right elbow, looking at something on the bark. Bulma looked to where his eyes were looking to see something engraved deeply within the tree. She moved in closer to see what it said.

Goku + Bulma

It said. She smiled a little and looked up at him.

"When did you write this?" 

Goku smirked at her, "About five or so years ago…"

Her eyes widened once again, "That far back?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm, yep."

Bulma's smile lessened; her hand reaching up to feel how their names together felt. To her amazement, it didn't just feel like any other bark, but like it was more special…had more power even. She took her hand back quickly, putting it to her heart.

Goku watched her before bending down and picking a lone lavender flower. He turned to her, pushing her hair behind her ears and setting the flower on the top of her ear. Bulma looked up at him with eyes of wonder. As she looked into his eyes, again, she saw an unconditional love within them, ones that can be clearly seen, even from a mere amateur. 

"…And it still holds true," he continued from a sentence she long had forgotten already.

Before she could say anything, Goku leaned down and planted his lips on hers again, pressing her gently against the tree where their names were carved. Bulma gripped his forearms, kissing him back as lightly as he was her.

When she opened her eyes, it seemed that the sky got darker, the day letting her know that it was almost over. She didn't have one clue of how long her and Goku were standing against the tree kissing, but she enjoyed every second of it.

"We should start heading back, Goku…it's getting late," she said, putting her cheek up against his.

"Okay," he agreed from deep in his throat, "Are you gonna stay with me tonight again?"

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, shivering noticeably from his breath in her ear, "Sure."

Goku stepped back then and reminded her of his usual self, "Cool! We can get going now."

Bulma let out a deep breath, finally noticing that she was getting _way _to caught up in that moment.

They began walking back, side by side, yet not saying anything.

Before they knew it, the scenario quickly changed from beautiful woods to a busy city. Bulma looked up and saw their hotel about one hundred feet in front of her and her mouth became dry. She quickly pressed her tongue to the space in front of her lower teeth, trying to build up saliva again.

Already, she felt tears come to her eyes and she kicked herself mentally, punishing herself for all that was to come.

She looked down to the sidewalk, "Goku, I have something to tell you…"

Only ONE MORE chapter to go! O.O Man…it seems like I just started this! But oh well. Okay, please review and I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger, heh. ^_^


	10. If I Could Turn Back Time

**__**

If I Could Turn Back Time

X.

The tall, black hair man turned toward the smaller, blue hair woman. Sure, it was a simple act, but just asking his next question had the power to make the world stop turning.

"What is it?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk for her to speak directly.

She took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling sweat drip down her face. She wasn't sure if it was from what she had to tell him or just the pressure that was put on her at the moment.

"Well…" Bulma began, switching her weight over to her left foot, not sure how to start it off.

Yet, before she got anywhere, a single raindrop landed on her nose, then slowly dropping to the ground. As soon as the water hit the soft, gray cement, it seemed to trigger for more water, as a heavy downpour suddenly came crashing down on the two, drenching them almost immediately. 

Goku laughed despite the moment, "Whoa, that was unexpected! Come on, let's go in the hotel and we can talk in there."

"Goku, no, it's…" but again, she seemed to be interrupted from Goku heading toward the hotel, expecting her to follow. She knew, however, that if she waited till they were settled inside, she would have lost her nerve to speak what was on her mind.

Could she even be sure that she had enough nerve right then?

"Goku, I think you should get married to Chi-Chi."

There. She said it. It was out. She closed her eyes quickly, trying to soothe herself by just being able to see the inside of her eyelids. Even so, she knew Goku stopped dead in his tracks before he even reached the entrance doors and turned around to face her. She could sense it. The one time she could sense something, something she'd been wanting to do for a long time, and she didn't like it.

Silence. Except for the heavy rain pounding down on her and everything around her, there was nothing. It weighed on her curiosity so much; she couldn't help but open her eyes…to see Goku walking slowly back toward her.

"What did you say, Bulma? I think I misunderstood you from the—."

"No, you heard right, Goku! Don't try to play around it, it only makes things worse!" Bulma quickly cut him off, not feeling like making things any worse than what she knew would come. 

And the thing that surprised her the most, was her unmoving eyes that were locked on Goku's. Bulma almost imagined that she would have to look everywhere else except in the eyes of the other person when she was in this position.

"But…why do you say that, Bulma?" he tried to let out a good-hearted laugh. It didn't work too well, "I mean…me and you are…not me and her. We…" it was quite apparent that Goku was at a loss of words.

Bulma shook her head, trying to keep up enough strength to not cry and let her emotions get the best of her, "Chi-Chi has been planning to marry you since you guys were little kids, you don't want to break her heart do you?" She tried to give an encouraging smile, "And don't you want someone more your age? I'll be—."

Goku was quickly letting everything she just said and was about to say sink in and, truth be told, he felt like he would lose his mind just as quickly. He took a step forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her tightly like he already lost the fight…already lost her.

"Bulma, stop talking like you're as old as my parent. We're only about five years apart, not twenty! Think what you're saying, Bulma, I—."

This time, Goku cut himself off as he felt his voice crack. Goku never cried before…_never. _He always liked to look on the bright side of situations, but…what bright side was there now? And what hurt more was that Bulma wasn't even arguing about the situation with him. How was he supposed to fight for someone that wasn't even there? It was impossible.

Impossible. A word that Goku never believed in before.

Until now.

"Bulma, no. Don't…don't do this," he half whispered, trying to maybe beg her to stay if he couldn't reason with her.

Bulma sighed and swallowed, a swallow that Goku didn't know would have been a sob, "Goku, no." she mocked him, "Don't do _this_. If you just accept Chi-Chi than you won't have to go through this right now."

"But why?!" Goku finally broke out. And if it wasn't for the fact that the rain never slowed down, Bulma could have sworn he was crying. That only put her in more pain in the situation. He was her best friend after all, she never meant to make him cry.

"It would be better this way, Goku…" she gave a sad smile and reached up to touch his face, "We're best friends, we should stay like that. I mean…think of it this way. What if we had a problem with our relationship and we didn't stay a couple? We might still be friends, but it wouldn't be the same, we would feel sort of awkward around each other, agree?"

Goku only stared at her with his big, sad, childlike eyes, blinked, then shook his head no.

"Well you should." Bulma stated, not meaning for those three words to come out sounding that demanding. She quickly regretted it and decided to tell him more reasons for her decision, "And whom would we go to? Every time either of us had a problem, we would come to each other, searching for advice. And I don't know about you, but every time I got done talking to you, I felt a whole lot better." 

She giggled, hoping to at least get a smile out of him, but to no avail. Her smile soon faded, too.

"And every time you want to go somewhere unexpected, you can take the Nimbus cloud! Chi-Chi can ride that with you, right? Well…see? I can't and I would just be a setback if I had to ride my motorbike while you could be soaring in the sky." Bulma explained, getting desperate on trying to make Goku understand.

Goku didn't respond to all of this for some time. Bulma was beginning to wonder if he blacked out, just stood standing. She let her hand fall from his face. That was when he seemed to come back to the moment, making her jump a little.

"Those aren't reasonable explanations, Bulma." Goku said calmly, almost _too _calmly, "I may be young and I know everyone thinks I'm naïve, but…I said this to you before and I'm going to say it again. I know what love is.

"All those things you just said…has nothing to do with us. What you said about our relationship maybe not working out, which is a big maybe, Bulma. We've been together for five years and have gotten along almost perfectly. Don't you think we can make out as more than friends? I think it's definitely worth it."

Goku was beginning to get so caught up in what he was saying, that he didn't realize he began raising his voice, desperate to make Bulma understand, "And I don't care if you can ride Nimbus with me or not! We can walk or I can ride your bike with you, do you think it matters to me? Can't you see that I care deeply for you? I only like Chi-Chi as a friend, but you…"

"Goku, stop it!" Bulma couldn't take it any more. He was practically on the verge of having her go against her own words, "Why can't you just like _me _as a friend? As a best friend…the best friend that I've been for the past five years?"

Goku stared her straight in the eye, 'Cause I love you. And I thought…I thought that you loved me."

Bulma shook her head, knowing her next words were going to hurt, "I never said I loved you, Goku."

His breath got caught in his throat. What? No…that couldn't be. Though Goku didn't have the greatest memory in the world, he knew he could never forget the past couple of days he shared with Bulma…

The first time he ever told her he loved her…they were by that tree after he won the tournament:

__

"I love you, Bulma."

She never answered…

The first time they made love. It felt so wonderful…even the many minutes after. He remembered holding her as she began drifting off to sleep.

__

"I love you, Bulma."

She never answered…not even a breathy reply.

The time they went back to Their Special Place. Bulma just had to go back to get her hotel key, but they ended up relaxing for awhile. His head was on her stomach; she was playing with his hair.

__

"I love you."

She never answered for the same response.

And to think…that last one was only earlier that day. Sure, that was only three times, but the point was that he said it once everyday to her. And that was more than what some men could say. The second point was…she never said those three words back at him.

He shook his head, trying to come to some conclusion. Maybe…maybe he said it some other time that he didn't remember. Maybe she said it then. Maybe, but…

"Goku…"

Hearing her say his name snapped him out of his trance. He looked down at her, but it seemed like his state of mind was elsewhere. 

Goku took a step back, "No…Bulma, why though? Why tell me now and not—." He choked on a sob, feeling his body shake from the tension and from the freezing rain slowly sinking deeper into his skin.

Bulma felt her own tears begin to slide down her face, but she tried desperately to make her mind believe that it was only the rain, "I know, I shouldn't have held off on this for so long. That was stupid of me. But I can't go back. If I could turn back time…I would, but…" 

She realized she had nothing else to say. What more could she say? All the words were spoken, now it was time for the real pain to sink in.

"Believe me, Goku…this hurts me about as much as it hurts you."

"Then why do it?" he asked, coming closer to her and cupping her face in his hands, trying to search her eyes for an unexplainable reason.

"Because Chi-Chi asked you to marry her…and you agreed." Was her simple answer.

"But that was before—."

"Goku, stop trying to make excuses!" Bulma said, backing away from his hold, stepping into a deep puddle off the side of the road, "And stop trying to fight with me! You can't live with a love that's one-sided. Chi-Chi loves you and I know you love her, it'll grow over time. You'll have a good life with her…"

Even though saying this was starting to get to Goku, her own words made her…jealous. Hurt. She didn't know why that was, but she didn't like it.

"Ever heard of the saying _'If you love someone, you got to let them go'_? …Do it." Bulma ended her speech, hoping what was happening right now would not affect their friendship in any way.

Goku limped. He never heard of that saying, but it was deep to him anyway. He didn't know what else to say.

He lost. He lost her. Losing the Tenkaichi Budoukai was hardly as painful as losing her.

He felt ashamed. He couldn't even express his love enough to make her stay.

He took a final look at her. In his eyes, he never seen a more beautiful sight. She was once his.

But not anymore.

He turned around and slowly headed toward the hotel. It was clear that she made up her mind, all that was left for him to do was go to his room and get out of his cold, wet clothes. After all…

He couldn't be sick for his wedding tomorrow.

Bulma watched him go, still standing in the deep puddle. Even though she didn't have boots on, the water sinking through her shoes and socks had no affect on her. Her body was numb. She felt like she wanted to call after him, tell him to come back, that it was all just one big joke.

But she couldn't do that. It wasn't a joke. It was reality. Not fantasy…not any longer.

Bulma looked down at the dark, gray cement, feeling something on her ear falling. She looked down to see it was the lavender flower Goku gave her earlier. She forgot about it being there, but now she didn't have to worry about it at all. 

She watched as the single flower floated down the fast flowing stream beside the sidewalk. Watching it was almost soothing, but when the stream was flowing past a hole in the side of the sidewalk, the flower flew down the hole, never to be brought back to Bulma again.

***********

The next day came quickly…or did it come slowly? That answer will be forever undecided, but in any case, Bulma didn't get a wink of sleep. She knew Goku's wedding was early in the morning, ten a.m. to be exact. She figured Chi-Chi was a morning person.

She always hated morning people.

Bulma spent the whole night daydreaming, reviewing everything her and Goku ever did together. Starting with when they first meant, going to when they became more than friends, and ending with the night before.

She never thought she could have a nightmare while awake.

Her bed shifted as she turned to her side and lifted up her alarm clock to look at the time. The clock read 10:02 A.M. Bulma wasn't invited to the wedding, but she figured she can witness it from behind the scenes somewhere. After all, her best friend was getting married, shouldn't she be there to see it?

Bulma threw off her covers and got dressed and ready for the day in a blur. She heard that the wedding was going to be where the Tenkaichi Budoukai took place and since that was only less then a block away from the hotel, she wasn't in any hurry. She always found the beginning of weddings boring anyway. 

To her great surprise, she was there within ten minutes. She hid beside the place where the competitors came out of when they were about to go on the arena to fight. Bulma sneaked her head around the small, brick building and saw that Goku and Chi-Chi were on top of the arena, holding hands and looking at each other. The Ox King was acting as the preacher and she guessed the people that were sitting on either side of the arena were the people from Chi-Chi's village.

Her eyes went to Goku. Seeing him in a tux almost made her drool. He was one handsome guy, that was for sure, with one heck of a body.

She grinned, remembering the time they went to Their Special Place and Goku decided to take a swim. Bulma looked away, but she got a pretty good glimpse of it. That was when she joined him and they went behind the waterfall…he was still naked and she was well enough naked herself.

They began kissing…then the kissing went further. It felt so perfect. 

Thinking this, Bulma frowned.

"No…"

She remembered Goku laying her down gently…oh so gently. Everything he did, he made sure never to hurt her…to handle her with care as if she were glass. Showing her his love to no end.

"No…" she repeated, shaking her head.

He took off her clothes slowly…making sure she never felt uncomfortable with anything he was doing. He held her, he kissed her, he gave her pleasure beyond belief. Everything was so perfect that it scared her.

Bulma's eyesight became a blur, "No…"

Goku was her first. She was his first. She remembered how he paused after he entered her, making her feel complete, yet wanting to make sure she was all right. He never liked to bring pain upon people, especially her. It was a wonder she never realized that long before.

She felt her hands grip around the brick tightly, making her palms sting, "Oh…no…"

He made sure to do as she pleased, if she asked him to go faster, he would, harder, he would, and she was sure that if she asked him to stop, slow down, or anything of that nature, he would have. He was always so good to her. Giving her a perfect release and holding her tightly afterwards. Never leaving her.

"No…" tears clouded her vision, her knees felt weak.

__

'What have I done,' she asked herself, finally realizing the huge mistake she made by letting Goku go…and how much she really did love him.

She felt like screaming "no", continuously, at the top of her lungs, so Goku and Chi-Chi and all her family could hear, stop their marriage before it got too far, get Goku back! Tell him that she never meant anything she said yesterday and she did love him!

Her vision cleared, her mind made up. She was about to step out from behind the building when she saw it…

"No…" she said again, but like the last times, it was quietly.

Goku and Chi-Chi were kissing. That was it. They were married. She didn't speak quick enough. She was too late…

Bulma felt her breath coming out quicker, too quickly. She felt like her heart was going to explode, she felt it in the back of her throat and in her brain. Blood rushed to her face, heating her whole body and making her dizzy.

She saw everyone stand up and start clapping for the newly weds. Bulma stepped back and pressed her back against the side of the building so she was out of sight in case anyone saw her.

Not seeing Goku and Chi-Chi didn't help her breathing and she couldn't help it any longer as she let all her emotions out.

Bulma banged her fists roughly against the brick, letting out a long, pain cry of agony that couldm't be comprehended as a no or just a moan full of hurt. Tears streamed down her face, one after another, burning her eyes. 

She flung herself around, pressing the front of her body closer to the building, banging her fists continuously against it before feeling jolt after jolt of pain run through her arm enough to make it tingle with numbness. 

"No! Oh Kami, why?! No…!" The words were hardly understood, but she screamed them, wanting Kami to feel her pain, to punish her even more for her mistake that she could never make up, to bring Goku back to her.

Her knees finally gave out on her as she slowly slid down against the hardness of the bricks, closer and closer to the ground. As she went, the word 'no' never stopped coming out of her mouth, before and after every sob that she gave, causing her heart to not slow down.

Bulma reached the dirty ground, letting her legs go out from underneath her so she could sit on her bottom. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She buried her face between her arms, still letting out the sharp gasps and sobs, never giving up on the word.

She felt her tears soak her arms and legs, but didn't care. She didn't care if she died right then. What was the use…she just lost her best friend. He would have to spend a lot more time with his wife now.

"Guess we won't be going on that dragon ball hunt, Goku…" she muffled. Saying this only made millions of fresh new tears come down her face.

"Bulma?" she heard a man call her name and even before looking up, she knew who it was.

"Go away, Yamcha, I don't feel very social right now."

She felt him sink down so he would be eye level with her, "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" from screaming, she couldn't help but let out a sob, "Go away!"

Pause.

"Is it because Goku got married? And you think he's not gonna have enough time for you?"

Bulma didn't answer right away. That wasn't even half of it. Yamcha didn't know about her "affair" with Goku, but she figured he didn't have to know, after all, it would never be again.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, "Bulma, don't think like that. Goku is the kind of guy who has time for everyone. He won't forget about you."

Bulma didn't respond at first, but finally decided to lift her head up to reveal her tear stained face to look into the eyes of a smiling Yamcha. She looked away quickly, not trusting herself for fear of just telling Yamcha about everything that was on her mind. So she only nodded.

Yamcha nodded too, "Yeah. So…how about we go get something to eat, hmm? On me."

She really didn't feel like moving from her current spot, but found herself nodding again. She knew it wasn't her herself doing everything her body was doing right then. It wasn't her standing up shakily with Yamcha's help, it wasn't her breaking into fresh tears as soon as she stood straight, and it wasn't her clinging to Yamcha tightly and repeating "no" all over again into his chest.

Bulma felt like a whole different person, just walking around in a dream state. She remembered saying before that she liked fantasy better than reality. Well…at the moment, it didn't seem like there was a difference. The memory of Goku would always haunt her, whether she was awake or asleep.

She still had Yamcha, but she didn't love him. It wasn't the same feeling she had for Goku and she knew that feeling was pure love. In the meantime, however, she wasn't about to let Yamcha go, too. She still needed someone to hold when she was down, just like she was doing at the moment.

The thought of finding someone she'll love as much as Goku was farfetched, but she would never give up. What kind of life would that be, hoping and wishing that Goku would someday come back to her? It wouldn't even be life at all…hoping and wishing for something that was never going to happen.

So she planned to keep faith for that one guy that would someday come into her life and win over her love that Goku left behind.

Bulma knew that would be what Goku wanted for her.

---

The End! =(

Okay, I bet a lot of you out there want to kill me for ending it like this, eh? Well…I would feel like killing me too. BUT if you paid close attention to the summary of this story, I specifically said "what COULD'VE HAPPENED before..." Which means, all in all, that I only put in what might have happened with Goku and Bulma in between, also having Goku and Chi-Chi not get married on the same day they fought.

Have no fear though; I am making an **alternate ending/sequel** to this story! It's gonna be Goku/Bulma for sure, I promise. But…when you review this, can you try to focus more on saying how well (or not well) I wrote the ending instead of wanting to kill me with all these "why the hell did you do that for?!" 's? ^_^ Great.

So, if you like this story still and wanna see some real Goku/Bulma, stay tuned for the next story called "Best Friends and More". Coming to a computer screen near you!

And once again, thank you to all the people that reviewed this story! I really love ya guys! =)


End file.
